VIVIENDO CONTRA EL AMOR
by AngieShields
Summary: Si viviste toda tu vida pensando que el amor era lo mas hermoso que existia...pero sin pensarlo te enamoras de la persona equivocada ¿como haces para vivir en contra de ese amor?¡¡sobretodo si vive en tu misma casa, y es tu hermanastro!...lean y veran
1. EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

**Cuando el amor llega no lo puedes evitar, por más que trates de negarlo el amor esta ahí y no quiere salir, pero… ¿que pasa si te enamoras de la persona equivocada? Trataras de sacarlo de tu vida o simplemente dejaras todo por amar y ser amada...**

* * *

"**VIVIENDO CONTRA EL AMOR" **

**1. Empiezan los problemas.-**

Siempre pensé que enamorarse era lo mas hermoso que podía haber, incluso recuerdo que de pequeña, todos los días antes dormir, rogaba porque algún día me enamorara de un hombre que me quisiera, que me respetara, que sea capaz de dar la vida por mi y sobre todo que me amara, con ese amor que solo describían en los cuentos que me contaba mi madre o en las novelas y películas que miraba mi nana; pero jamás pensé que me enamoraría de alguien que estaba prohibido para mi, de alguien a quien debería odiar, de alguien que nunca debí de haberme enamorado y es por eso que ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de amarlo a EL, y lo peor, es que el dice amarme, y yo le creo; pero es imposible que este con EL, por que lo nuestro ha sido, es y será siempre un error.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO- grito, sintiendo como caían las lagrimas por su hermoso rostro al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido.

Serena Tsukino tenía ocho años y se consideraba la persona mas feliz de la faz de la tierra, vivía con sus padres los cuales la amaban más que a nada en el mundo y su mama ikuko estaba embarazada…si, por fin iba a tener un hermanito ¡¿Qué más podía pedir?! … Pero todo eso se había acabado cuando escucho aquellas palabras.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? – pregunto sin poder contener las lagrimas que caían... A pesar de todo una parte de ella todavía se empeñaba en negar todo lo que había ocurrido o lo que sabia respecto del accidente, ella muy en el fondo creía que todo eso era una pesadilla que pronto terminaría; pero no fue así, no termino y ahora se encontraba en el funeral de su madre y hermano el cual estuvo esperando con tantas ansias per no llego ni llegaría nunca. ¿A quien culpar? Pues a diferencia de los demás ella no culpaba a su chofer ni al conductor del otro auto que colisionó con el de su madre, ella culpaba al destino que cruelmente le había dado todo durante ocho años y se lo había quitado en minutos.

Serena no lloro en todo el funeral no quería que los demás sintieran lastima de ella, era una niña muy engreída, consentida y porque no decirlo ¡egoísta! Varias personas ya se lo habían dicho pero a ella no le importaba… vivía en una gran mansión, tenia un nivel económico bastante alto y pesar de los constantes reproches de sus padres ella hacia lo que quería, así había sido siempre y ahora que su madre no se encontraba con vida no tenían por que cambiar las cosas ¿o si?... llego bastante cansada del funeral y se invento una muy sutil escusa para ir a su recamara, allí fue donde lloro sin para toda la noche jurándose a si misma no volverlo a hacer, se sentía tan débil y frágil hacia los demás cuando lo hacia y eso no le gustaba … nuca le gusto sentirse menos que los demás….

-niña serena ya esta listo el desayuno- le dijo luna dulcemente para despertar a serena de su largo sueño…ya habían pasado tres largos años desde aquel trágico accidente que aun estaba en su memoria como si hubiera sucedido ayer…

-Luna ya te dije que ya no soy una niña-le reprocho serena la cual se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita de 11 años con largos cabellos rubios y ojos tan celestes como el mas claro de los mares….

-Esta bien "señorita" serena- dijo luna en tono de burla… -pero su padre me dijo que le avisara temprano, recuerde que tiene que ir a la escuela y hoy en la noche es la cena con…-

-si ya lo se- la interrumpió serena, que evitaba lo menos posible acordarse de tan desagradable cena que le esperaba… -pero por favor dile a mi padre que no espere que me comporte como la "dama" que el espera que sea-

-serena- dijo luna con dulzura en la voz -recuerda que esta cena es muy importante para tu padre, no se la eches a perder con tus berrinches por favor- dijo en tono de suplica.

-perdón- dijo una serena muy ofendida –no son berrinches luna, simplemente a si soy yo esa es mi manera de ser y no la supuesta "dama" que mi papá quiere para hija- alego muy tristemente

-niña tu bien sabes que tu padre te adora- trato de convencer luna – es solo que esta noche es "especial" y quiere que te comportes a la altura del evento-

-pues para mi no tiene nada de especial- reprocho serena lo mas secamente posible –es mas, ni siquiera me interesa conocer a….

-luna ya esta listo el carro- interrumpió Artemis, quien era el esposo de luna y chofer de la familia tsukino luego que despidieron al anterior por "supuestamente" ocasionar el accidente

Donde perdió la vida la madre y hermano de serena.

-gracia Artemis- dijo luna y luego miro a serena –será mejor que te apures se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela- serena la miro con molestia y se levanto de la cama asiendo muecas e infantiles imitaciones de luna, la cual no pudo contener la risa.

-Siempre serás una niña- dijo mientras salía de la recamara de serena la cual no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que reírse del comentario.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ya en la escuela serena se encontraba hablando con sus amigas de toda la vida…sinceramente algunas veces pensaba que sin sus amigas la vida no tendría sentido, puesto que ellas ocupaban un lugar muy especial…eran mas que simples amigas…eran su familia y lo serian por siempre.

-serena no hablas en serio –le regaño rei después de escuchar lo que les confeso su amiga.

-muy en serio rei –contesto serena –es mas estoy completamente segura de lo que voy a hacer y nada de lo que digan o hagan me hará cambiar de opinión- contesto tajantemente.

-Serena tu si que estas loca- comento divertida mina.

-no se que tiene de divertido mina- le regaño amy a una mina que no paraba de reírse.

-pues tan solo escúchala amy- dijo lita conteniendo una carcajada –te aseguro que después se va a arrepentir, serena no seria capaz de hacer eso- comento aun conteniendo la risa.

-no me creen capaz de hacerlo-alego ofendida serena - ¡vaya! Que buenas amigas tengo-

-no es eso serena- la tranquilizo un poco rei –pero tu quieres mucho a yaten como para hacerle algo así-

-Pero si a el no le voy a hacer nada- se defendió la muchacha –se lo voy a hacer a mi papa-te imaginas como se va a poner cuando me mire llegar con yaten a la dichosa cena- comento súper emocionada con lo que estaba diciendo.

-por eso mismo- trato de explicar amy –no quiero ni pensar en lo que le haría al pobre de yaten-

-Pues si dice quererme tanto, que se las aguante- dijo con un puchero muy infantil que no causo más que risa entre el grupo de chicas.

-se puede saber de que se ríen- comento un chico muy apuesto de cabellera gris y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Yaten era enamorado de serena desde hace un año y aunque solo era un amor de niños, de ese que no pasa de los roces de labios y abrazos se querían mucho y serena alguna vez llego a pensar que tal vez el seria el chico del cual se enamoraría perdidamente, como siempre quiso enamorarse, pero luego se daba cuenta que aunque quisiera mucho a yaten, no lo amaba, tal vez porque aun era muy pequeña para amar o simplemente el no era para ella.

-¿Qué pasa bombón? ¿De que hablan?- interrogo el chico

Serena miro a yaten y por un momento dudo en lo que le iba a pedir -_¿tal vez no sea una buena idea?- _pensaba_ -¿es que me da tanta pena el pobre, se la va a pasar muy mal con mi papá? – _sin embargoella misma se reprochaba tenia que hacer enfadar a su papá a toda costa, no iba a permitir que esta noche se saliera con la suya, ella le iba a arruinar su tan esperada "cena" _¿lo siento mucho yaten, pero un gran sacrificio y lo tendrás que hacer si de verdad me quieres?_

-bu…bueno nosotras nos vamos para que puedan hablar a gusto- comento una muy nerviosa mina.

-si… mina tiene razón- comento rei siguiendo a su amiga.

-¡chicas!- casi fue un grito… de una muy desesperada y enfurecida serena.

Ya cuando las chicas se fueron, yaten estaba muy confundido no sabia que era eso tan importante que su bombón le tuviera que decir para que sus amigas actuaran de esa forma, y entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza _-¿tal vez…?-_ pensó.

-serena, si lo que quieres es terminar conmigo…-

-¡no!, no es eso yaten- lo interrumpió una muy nerviosa serena.

-entonces, ¿que es lo que pasa bombón?- la interrogo el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-es que no se como decirte esto- empezó algo insegura.

-no es nada grave ¿verdad?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-bueno…eso depende- siguió aun insegura.

-serena me estas asustando- hablo un muy temeroso yaten

-lo que pasa…es que… es que…que…- tartamudeaba una muy nerviosa serena.

-¿Qué pasa?- interrogo el chico.

-quiero que tu…tu- no podía decirlo. _-¡vamos serena! Tu puedes, no tengas miedo- _se daba ánimos la insegura serena.

-Dilo de una vez serena- dijo un impaciente yaten

Soltó un muy grande suspiro y tomo mucho aire –lo que pasa es que- necesitaba mas aire, si es que era posible –quiero que me acompañes esta noche para la cena que habrá en mi casa- lo dijo y espero ansiosa la reacción del chico.

-que tu… ¡QUE!- soltó un yaten al borde del colapso.

-lo que oíste- respondió ahora una más nerviosa serena.

-tu no me quieres verdad…- comento algo triste el chico.

-¡por dios!... claro que te quiero- respondo serena algo frustrada.

-¡entonces por que me haces esto!- exclamo el muchacho.

-solo quiero que me acompañes a la cena que habrá en mi casa- seguía una muy obstinada serena dispuesta a convencer a su "dramático" enamorado.

-¡tan solo eso…!- siguió un irónico yaten.

-¡si!…solo eso ¿lo harías por mí?- pregunto muy esperanzada.

-Bombón, sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa…pero- respondió algo dudoso

-¿entonces si vendrás?- pregunto la muchacha, casi fue una afirmación.

-serena… sabes que tu padre me mataría si me viera llegar contigo- trato de convencerla yaten.

-pero yo estaré ahí para defenderte- respondió casi por impulso serena

-nunca te intereso que tu padre supiera lo que hay entre nosotros, ¿porque cambiaste de opinión?- Interrogo yaten.

-no cambie de opinión- respondió serena, la cual soltó una risa al ver el rostro muy confundido de yaten.

-¡ahora si que no entiendo!- exclamo yaten mas que confundido.

-lo que pasa es que quiero que vayas conmigo porque hoy es la cena donde mi padre me va a presentar a… ¡ya sabes quien!, O mejor dicho ¡quienes!- explico serena, algo molesta de recordar a dichas personas.

-¡o claro!... y para amargarle la noche a tu papi le vas a presentar a tu enamorado

¿Verdad?- cuestiono algo ofendido.

-Pues si… ¡por eso te quiero!- respondió una serena algo melosa.

-¿porque?- pregunto aun ofendido yaten

-por inteligente- respondió serena.

-y dime serena… ¿me seguirás queriendo después que tu papi acabe con migo esta noche?- pregunto un muy molesto yaten.

-¡yaten!- exclamo serena.

-no serena...yo te quiero mucho pero no iré contigo ¡no! Y ¡no!, y sabes no lo hare por que le tenga miedo a tu papá, aunque te confieso que en parte si es por eso… pero sobretodo lo hare por que aprendas a solucionar tus problemas tu sola- dijo yaten algo inseguro con lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto serena.

-de que tienes aprender que la vida no es fácil y esto no se solucionara con que tu lleves a tu enamorado para hacer enfadar a tu papa… aun así el…

-¡cállate!- lo interrumpió serena – no me lo recuerdes- siguió algo molesta.

-ves de lo que hablo… tienes que aceptarlo, la vida sigue y…

Ya no pudo continuar al ver las lagrimas caer por el rostro de su adorada bombón y cuando trato de acercarse esta hecho a correr y supo que tal vez estaba haciendo mal… pero ella tenia que aprender que la vida era dura y no todo era fácil como ella creía – _es por tu bien bombón… es por tu bien_. _Algún día me lo agradecerás_- pensó y con esto se fue deseando que todo saliera bien el la cena que se daría en la mansión de los tsukino.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ya en la mansión de los tsukino serena entro corriendo a su dormitorio, luna al verla corriendo pensó que algo muy grave le había pasado, y no estaba tan equivocada…

Serena lloro como nunca se sintió muy defraudad nunca pensó que algo así le podría pasar y menos que yaten le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras pero lo que mas le dolía era que tenia razón, y que tendría que buscar la forma de librarse de la grandiosa cena sin su ayuda.

Estaba pensando en alguna solución o buena escusa para no presentarse en la cena cuando sintió que la puerta de su dormitorio se habría y voltio el rostro para ver de quien se trataba

Pero sus ligeras ilusiones de que fuera yaten arrepentido fueron eliminadas al ver a luna en el umbral de la puerta.

-serena que te sucede- interrogo de una manera tan dulce que a serena le recordó a su madre y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro –serena que pasa-

-luna- serena corrió a sus brazos y las lagrimas que estuvo evitando en los últimos días se hicieron presentes -no quiero ir luna- intentaba hablar lo mas claro posible para que su nana le entendiera –por favor no quiero ir a cenar con…- el dolor que sentía era tan grande que ni siquiera podía nombrarlos.

-niña tienes que ir- trato de hacerla entrar en razón en vano, porque serena no paraba de llorar.

-no entiendo porque mi padre hace esto- empezó tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica para lo que ella creía no era correcto -¿a caso no quiso a mi mama?-pregunto sintiendo que las lagrimas caían aun mas por su rostro.

-claro que la quiso…es solo que- pero al ver como serena lloraba pretendiendo no escucharla no quiso continuar

-¡claro! y como la quiso tanto no tardo ni tres años en buscarse otra familia- serena ya no aguantaba mas estaba llena de rabia e impotencia tenia que desquitarse con alguien, tenia que decirlo o iba a explotar –a veces pienso que tampoco me quiere a mi-

-serena como puedes ser tan egoísta- hablo por fin luna en un tono de voz un poco mas alto -si tu padre ¡¡te adora!! Me escuchaste, y amo a tu madre ¡si!, La amo mucho pero el tiene derecho a intentarlo de nuevo, y a no pasar el resto de sus días solo-

-¡pues bien! que se case, que haga de su vida lo que quiera…pero escúchame bien que ni crea que voy a aceptarlos tan fácilmente…ni a ella ni al imbécil de su hijo- aclaro con mucha furia en las palabras

-serena no hables así ni siquiera los conoces- pero fue en vano por que serena no paraba de hablar mal de la "mujer" y de su "hijo" – tal vez te caigan bien y hasta puedes llevarte bien con el-

-nunca luna… me oíste, no me importa que sea la reina y el príncipe de Inglaterra, nunca serán bienvenidos en mi casa ¡NUNCA!- serena había remplazado las lagrimas por los insultos y palabras de desprecio hacia la que seria su nueva familia.

-jamás digas nunca serena, te puedes arrepentir- trato de persuadir luna sin ningún resultado positivo.

-a un demonio luna- serena estaba mas que alterada.

-no lo entiendes… para mi ellos son mis enemigos y me declararon la guerra desde que esa… ¡señora! Empezó a salir con mi papa y en cuanto a ese bastardo sin padre…pues que valla averiguando cual de todos los clientes de su madre lo es, porque yo no pienso compartir el mío-

-serena estas siendo muy egoísta si ese joven no tiene padre es porque…-pero fue interrumpida por los berrinches de su querida niña.

-no me interesa en lo absoluto el por que no tenga padre ya que eso no quita el hecho de que sea un bastardo- siguió serena mas terca que de costumbre.

-es insoportable hablar contigo en ese estado- se rindió luna, viendo la cara de serena, la cual mostraba molestia ante sus palabras.

-pues si no quieres seguir hablando conmigo vete- le dijo con mucha frialdad en sus palabras.

-pues eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer- le dijo mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia la puerta pero antes de cruzar el umbral de esta dijo –no olvides que la cena es a las ocho y tienes que estar ahí sin importar que suceda ¡me escuchaste!…por cierto ya te trajeron tu ropa esta en tu armario- y sin mas salió de la habitación.

Serena se encontró sumergida en sus pensamientos después de esto ya estaba decidido no iba a poder escaparse a la cena de presentación de su nueva familia por ningún motivo, pero eso no decía que no trataría de incomodar y hacerles pasar una noche que nunca olvidarían a esa "señora" y a su "hijo bastardo"… y así se paso toda la tarde planeando que era lo que podía hacer para malograr la fantástica cena…

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y serena se encontraba en su habitación con un hermoso vestido lila muy ceñido a su cuerpo, que a pesar de ser todavía una niña le ceñía muy bien y con el pelo suelo cayendo por sus hombros como toda una princesa… con leve maquillaje en el rostro y el collar que uso su madre en su boda y le había regalo cuando todavía vivía… dispuesta a salir estaba cuando vio la luna llena a través de su ventana y sintió una paz y tranquilidad que por un momento se olvido de todos sus problemas y así mirando aun como los rayos de la luna caían por su rostro recordó una vez mas lo que tenia que hacer.

-se van a arrepentir…juro por la memoria de mi madre que esa señora y su hijo se van a arrepentir del día en que decidieron ingresar a esta familia- dando una ultima mirada a la luna y con esa promesa-juramento emprendió con mucha seguridad y confianza el camino que la llevaría a conocer a su nueva familia… porque en el mundo no existía razón o persona por la cual serena tsukino rompa un juramento ¿o tal vez si?

**

* * *

****Hola… ¿y que tal? Les gusto…pues si les gusto no olviden dejar sus reviews y si no les gusto también… ¬¬ acepto quejas, sugerencias y sobretodo buenos comentarios… tomen en cuenta que es mi primer fic =)**

**¡Ah!...me olvidaba "los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi y bla bla bla…"**

**Esperare sus reviews…**


	2. LA CENA

**Cuando el amor llega no lo puedes evitar, por más que trates de negarlo el amor esta ahí y no quiere salir, pero… ¿que pasa si te enamoras de la persona equivocada? Trataras de sacarlo de tu vida o simplemente dejaras todo por amar y ser amada...**

**Bueno…bueno, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y aquí les traigo el segundo cap. De esta historia e informarles que ya subí mi otro fic "ángel negro" y también espero sus reviews si?...no sean malitos…¬¬**

**Contestación de reviews al final…****y a leer se ha dicho…jijijiji**

* * *

"**VIVIENDO CONTRA EL AMOR"**

_-se van a arrepentir…juro por la memoria de mi madre que esa señora y su hijo se van a arrepentir del día en que decidieron ingresar a esta familia- dando una ultima mirada a la luna y con esa promesa-juramento emprendió con mucha seguridad y confianza el camino que la llevaría a conocer a su nueva familia… porque en el mundo no existía razón o persona por la cual serena tsukino rompa un juramento ¿o tal vez si?_

**2. ****La cena.-**

Tratando de mostrar la mayor seguridad posible, serena salió de su dormitorio dispuesta a enfrentar a aquellos a quienes a partir de hoy consideraba sus enemigos…el problema era que no sabia porque los nervios la estaban matando, ella que siempre demostró seguridad y confianza se sentía insegura por primera vez en su vida y era algo que no le gustaba…ya que muy en el fondo sabia que esta noche podría cambiar toda su vida.

Sin hacer caso a sus miedos e inseguridades serena salió de su cuarto y descendió por las grandes escaleras de su mansión…viendo mientras descendía a su padre conversando muy animado con una señora muy bonita para su desgracia.

-muy buenas noches- saludo la pequeña serena viendo con el mayor desprecio posible a la señora que acompañaba a su padre –parece que no tan buenas después de todo - dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre en la gran mesa que se encontraba en su sala, quedando justo al frente de aquella señora.

-¿por que lo dices?, pequeña- se atrevió a preguntar la hermosa dama que estaba al frente de serena.

-no lo adivina- respondió serena lo mas arrogantemente posible.

-serena- reprendió kenji a la más que obvia indirecta de su hija hacia su acompañante y tratando de no formar un momento incomodo procedió a las presentaciones correspondientes –hija, ella es Isbeth chiva…mi futura esposa- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de aquella señora, logrando que a serena le entraran unas nauseas enormes al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su padre…-y ella es mi pequeña hija…-

-serena, serena tsukino y estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien-interrumpió serena tratando de que sus palabras se oyeran lo mas falsas posibles.

-estoy segura de eso pequeña- dijo Isbeth en un tono tan dulce y maternal que sorprendió a serena ya que esta esperaba que aquella señora callera en su juego –tengo entendido que pintas muy bien serena, me gustaría ver algunos de tus cuadros, tu padre me dijo que tienes uno muy bello de tu madre- comento Isbeth sorprendiendo a un mas a serena por la forma tan sincera y cariñosa en que le hablaba.

-tal vez algún día- hablo por fin la anonadada rubia –y su bastar… disculpe, su hijo- dijo serena al ver que su futura madrastra estaba sola y con toda la intención de ofenderla con aquel comentario.

-El tuvo que salir de viaje, debido a un concurso que gano en la escuela-

-¡oh!, va a la escuela- comento serena mas que satisfecha por las miradas de reproche que le mandaron su padre e Isbeth – disculpen, es que como tenia entendido que tu situación económica era muy… pobre- se disculpo refiriéndose mas que a nada hacia su futura madrastra.

-no te preocupes pequeña-

-¡no!, no me preocupo, es solo que quería conocer a tu pequeño…hijo-

-pues tendrás que esperar hasta la boda – interrumpió kenji a las indirectas de su hija.

-es cierto, el vendrá justo un día antes de la boda- confirmo Isbeth haciendo que serena casi se atorara con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-cu…cuando piensan casarse- dijo algo asustada por la respuesta la pequeña rubia.

-dentro de dos semanas, ¿no te lo dijo luna?- pregunto kenji al ver la reacción de su hija.

-no, no me dijo nada- respondió serena algo molesta con su nana por ocultarle tal cosa… -pues, ¡felicidades!- dijo lo mas falsamente posible.

-gracias- respondió Isbeth –si te soy sincera, pensé que serias ese tipo de niñas que le hacen la vida imposible a las nuevas esposas de sus padres por que creen que ellas son intrusas o algo así, esas cosas que dan en las películas…

Esa mujer o era muy inocente o muy torpe para no darse cuenta que en todo lo que llevaba la cena serena había estado mandándole un montón de indirectas, o es que acaso ella no era lo suficientemente convincente; le desesperaba que aquella señora no se haiga dado cuento de lo que serena sentía en realidad hacia ella…

-pues creo que ya es hora de cenar- dijo kenji, para luego llamar a unas de sus sirvientas y pedirle que traiga la cena.

La cena transcurrió de lo mas tranquila para la pareja, pero claro serena era la excepción, ella no hacia otra cosa mas que pensar o lo ingenua que era su futura madrastra o en lo bien que sabia fingir, y sobretodo en que la boda de su padre seria en dos semanas…eso no le daba tiempo a que se le ocurriera una buena idea para impedir esa boda, al parecer todo estaba contra ella

-ya me puedo retirar- dijo serena al terminar su plato.

-pero hija el objetivo de esta cena era que te conocieras mejor con Isbeth- dijo kenji algo decepcionado con el comportamiento de su hija.

-si, y ya lo hice…les deseo muchas felicidades y todo lo demás pero me siento mal, me puedo retirar por favor- dijo serena algo melancólica y deprimida.

-serena claro que no puedes…-

-ve cariño, no te preocupes- dijo Isbeth interrumpiendo al padre de la pequeña algo que sorprendió mucho a los dos miembros de la familia tsukino.

Serena no sabia si hacerle caso a la señora esa, por lo que espero el comentario de su padre…

-puedes retirarte- dijo este y serena no necesito que se lo volviera a repetir ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta ya estaba en las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

-necesita tiempo- dijo Isbeth al ver la cara de su futuro esposo –ella no acepta que una "intrusa" ocupe el lugar de su madre, esta dolida eso es todo…

-no entiendo por que te comportaste así, como si no entendieras todas las indirectas que te mando-

-era lo mejor, si hubiera respondido a sus caprichos de niña malcriada ella hubiera ganado-

-no te entiendo-

-kenji soy psicóloga y te puedo asegurar que se a la perfección lo que tu hija estaba pensando hace unos instantes-

-¿así?, y según tu que estaba pensando-

-pues ella quería que yo sea la típica madrastra mala que responde a su juego con mas indirectas que solo comprenderíamos las dos, y así mas adelante desenmascararme delante de ti, evitando que la grandiosa boda se llevara a cabo-

-suena como cuento para niños-

-cariño, tu hija es una niña-

-ya lo se, solo que a veces la siento tan madura, que me sorprende que solo tenga 11 años-

-y lo es, es muy madura para su edad, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea una niña-

-lo cambia para mí, la mayor parte del tiempo siento que ella es la adulta y yo el niño-

-creo que necesitas una sesión conmigo-

-que graciosa-

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionara cuando vivamos juntos? Y lo peor ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara cuando llegue darien?

-no lose, tu eres la psicóloga…tu dímelo-

-Soy psicóloga, no adivina amor-

-pensé que lo eras, ¿acaso no todas las madrastras son brujas?-

-ja ja ja ja ja, si pero yo soy una bruja muy hermosa, buena y sexy-

-muuuy sexy-

-pero hablando en serio, ella puede tener muchas reacciones hacia mi hijo, y más si van a vivir juntos a partir de hoy-

-¿Ah si? Como cuales-

-pues la mas obvia es que puede llegar a odiarlo, también se pueden volver cómplices de travesuras, o buenos amigos, tal ves sientan cariño después de un tiempo, tal vez si se miren como verdaderos hermanos y la peor de todas…quizás se lleguen a enamorar-

-¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!, estas bromeando ¿verdad?-

-para nada, en la gran mayoría de estos casos lo hermanastros terminan teniendo una aventura o incluso casándose-

-pero eso es imposible-

-es lo mas normal amor, dos personas casi de la misma edad viviendo juntos y sin ningún vínculo que los una, es obvio que sea excitante para ellos tener una relación-

-¡pero a penas son unos niños!-

-kenji, claro que no estoy hablando de ahora, me refiero a algunos años mas adelante-

-pues espero que sean muchos-

Y sin esperar respuesta kenji beso a su prometida esperando olvidarse de todos aquellos problemas que los estaban perturbándolos, y esperando que lo que ella le había dicho no ocurriera en su familia, simplemente el no aceptaría nunca una relación entre su hija y el hijo de su futura esposa ¡NUNCA!, ya que eso para el era algo inmoral y totalmente descabellado pero no se imaginaba para nada todo lo que el desino le tenia preparado para el y su nueva familia…

**0o0o0o0o0**

En su gran habitación se encontraba una pequeña rubia que no paraba de llorar, se sentía tan mal, su padre se casaría dentro de una semana y lo peor de todo es que su futura esposa no era la madrastra que ella quería, era todo lo contrario, dulce, tierna, cariñosa, maternal y por mas que quisiera negarlo le había caído muy bien…por mas que trataba de encontrarle un defecto no podía – _es que no puede ser perfecta_- pensó con mucha rabia mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta que desde hace cinco minutos estaba siendo golpeada por alguien que obviamente quería ingresar a la habitación…

-¿Qué quieres luna?- pregunto serena algo resentida con su niñera por no haberle dicho lo de la boda de su padre.

-solo quería saber como te fue- respondió la hermosa nana de serena

-¡mal!, ¡pésimo!, ¡horroroso! Peor de lo que pensé- dijo serena quejándose y desquitando todo lo que tenia dentro…

-¿entonces si te callo mal la señora Isbeth?- pregunto luna algo tímida. con un poquito de esperanza de que la respuesta de serena sea todo lo contrario a lo que ella estaba pensando…

-ese es el problema luna, ¡me callo bien!, no tiene defectos, no puedo creer que sea tan hermosa, inteligente, y buena a la vez- contesto serena con algo de vergüenza y molestia a la vez…

-¡Oh!- exclamo luna muy confundida por lo que su pequeña acababa de contestarle-y entonces ¿cual es el problema?...

-ese mismo luna, no puedo creer que mi papa haiga encontrado a alguien tan perfecto para casarse-

-claro que no lo encontró serena, las personas perfectas no existen-

-¿entonces me puedes decir algún defecto que tenga aquella mujer?, por que yo simplemente no lo encuentro- exigió algo desesperada.

-eres muy pequeña para comprenderlo cariño, pero tal vez mas adelante te darás cuenta de que las personas no pueden ser perfectas-

-mi mamá si lo era- pronuncio con mucha nostalgia en su voz que hizo que luna se sintiera incomoda en ese instante.

-claro que no serena, nadie puede ser perfecto- y se volteo dispuesta a salir de la habitación pero antes de salir de esta le dirigió un ultimo consejo a su pequeña…

-solo te pregunto ¿Qué podrías perder si le das una sola oportunidad?, total ella es la persona que eligió tu padre y si así lo hizo por algo a de ser-y sin decir mas salió de la recamara dejando a serena muy pensativa y confundida….

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sin proponérselos y como si fueran una mala jugada del destino, las dos semanas pasaron mas que rápido y el día de la boda ya había llegado, nuestra pequeña serena todavía no había tomado su decisión de lo que haría con respecto a Isbeth, pero había decidido dejar que la boda se llevara a cabo sin ningún percance, de parte de ella claro…

Y bueno en el trascurso de estas dos cortísimas semanas serena había hablado con sus amigas las cuales le habían aconsejado que aceptara a Isbeth como la esposa de su padre y su futura madrastra y claro también los comentarios muy impertinentes de mina, _-¡¿y tú crees que su hijo sea guapo?!- _había preguntado en una ocasión, ocasionando que todos dirigieran su vista a serena que estaba con yaten en ese momento _–no lo se, pero ella es muy hermosa-_ había respondido causando mucha curiosidad entre sus amigas….

Y así habían ocurrido dos semanas demasiado rápido para el gusto de serena, la cual no estaba nada feliz con la boda de su padre, y aunque le agradaba su futura madrastra no dejaba de ser eso "su madrastra"…ese día luna la había despertado muy temprano como si ella fuese la novia se repetía a cada instante la pequeña, su nana le había llevado un hermoso vestido crema que era el que serena luciría en tal evento, ya que su padre era un empresario muy conocido y lo mas probable era que inmensas cantidades de periodistas cubrieran aquel importantísimo evento…

-¿ya estas lista serena?- le pregunto luna ni bien terminaba de ingresar a la habitación de la pequeña -¡wow! Estas hermosísima- le dijo cuando logro verla bien en aquella habitación…

-gracias luna- respondió serena al cumplido que su nana le había hecho…

-y hoy llega el ¿verdad?- pregunto la pequeña…

-¿Quién?- respondió luna con otra pregunta ya que no tenía la más remota idea de a quien se estaba refiriendo serena…

-el hijo de Isbeth, ella dijo que vendría para la boda-

-¡oh!, ¿interesada en conocer a tu nuevo hermano?

-¡hermanastro!- corrigió la pequeña – y claro que estoy interesada en conocerlo después de todo tendré que soportarlo en mi casa hasta que me haga mayor de edad y pueda independizarme-

-y créeme que para eso falta mucho niña- dijo luna –y contestando a tu pregunta…si, tengo entendido que el llega hoy de viaje, pero en lo que va del día no lo he visto así que no se a que hora llegara-

-pues si lo miras por ahí me avisas, quisiera hablar con el antes de que se instale en mi casa, solo para ponerle unas cosas en claro-

-Serena, creo que es mejor que no te metas en líos, mejor déjalo así ¿en que te puede perjudicar un niño que te lleva solo unos dos o tres años de mas?

- no sabia que era mayor que yo

- pues si, me entere hace poco creo que tiene catorce o quince años no estoy segura

-y hasta ahora me lo dices luna, ahora si, sin duda mina estará muy interesada en conocerlo

-mas que tu… no creo

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir eh?

-nada niña, ahora que lo recuerdo venia a avisarte que la ceremonia empezara en dos horas así es que ya debes estar lista

-si luna, justamente ya me disponía a bajar en este momento

Y así serena salió de su recamara y se dirigió al gran jardín de su mansión en el cual se llevaría a cabo tan grandioso evento, estuvo viendo la decoración durante algunos minutos, hasta que vio llegar a sus amigas con sus respectivas familias, y espero a que llegaran todas para juntarse y hacer de las suyas…ahora se encontraban todas reunidas en una de las bancas del gran jardín que por casualidad estaba muy cerca de la puerta de entrada, claro que el pequeño grupo se había sentado ahí a propósito para ver a quienes ingresaban a dicho evento y fue justo en ese momento cuando vieron a un lujosísimo automóvil negro estacionarse justo en la entrada de la casa, y como siempre nuestras pequeñas curiosas se pararon para apreciar mejor quien era el que salía de tal carraso como mina lo había llamado…

Y fue ahí cuando serena lo vio por primera vez, según ella ero lo más hermoso que había visto, un muchacho de unos quince años muuuuuuy guapo en un esmoquin negro que se le miraba muuuuuy sexy, con una rosa roja justo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que traía y el pelo negro azabache mas envidiable del mundo y como olvidarnos de aquellos ojos azul oscuro que hacían que todas las presentes suspiraran de amor por aquel chico…descendió del automóvil.

Sin saber por que serena empezó a sentir muchos cosquilleos en el estomago y cuando el muchacho empezó a caminar en su dirección sintió que se desmayaría en ese mismo instante, pedía con todo su corazón que alguien la agarrara y así no pasaría la mayor vergüenza de su vida desmayándose frente a aquel muchacho en la boda de su padre, y entonces sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano, cuando giro para percatarse de quien era vio a su yaten con una gran sonrisa tomándole la mano de la manera mas dulce y delicada que fuera posible …. Y entonces vio que aquel muchacho tan guapo que se dirigía hacia ella ¡ERROR! No se dirigía hacia ella, se dirigía hacia su jardín el cual estaba atrás de ella y sin saber por que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y fue justo ahí cuando escucho su voz por primera vez…

-¡que me miras! Cabeza de chorlito…- le dijo muy arrogante y con un toque de superioridad que ni ella tenia por ser la hija del gran empresario kenji tsukino y sin decir otra palabra siguió con su camino, dejando a una serena con la boca abierta y mas que molesta por el comportamiento de aquel chico _-¡como si quiera puede imaginarse que se puede dirigir a mi …y menos de esa manera!, no importa quien seas…pero me las vas a pagar super boy-_ pensó serena muy enfadada por el comportamiento de aquel chico y sobretodo por la osadía de este para llamarla _"cabeza de chorlito" delante de sus amigas y de su enamorado…._

* * *

**Thank you so much a todos los que me dejaros sus reviews y también a los que leen y por distintos motivos no pueden dejarme su comentario…jejeje**

**NUBIA SERENITY.- ****oliz Nubia…mi primer review, me alegra que te haiga gustado la historia y bueno, si, tienes razón "el hijo bastardo" es darien…y CLARO que soy angie…espero que este cap. Te haiga gustado…bye…beshos…**

**ROSMAK****.- ****mira yo también soy súper fanática de esta parejita…y espero no defraudarte con el fic…muchísimas gracias por tu review…beshos…**

**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA****.- ****amix, patty muchas gracias por tus consejos, y tienes razón, pobre de la sere, debe estar súper mal con todo esto de su nueva madrastra pero te prometo que pronto la recompensaremos con un hermanastro súper guapo…jejeje beshos…**

**CHERRIE SA****.- ****muchas gracias y prometo continuarla y terminarla…jejeje ojala sigas la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario beshos…**

**CALTROGA****.- ****espero que te haiga gustado este cap. Y ya sabes que paso en la cena…y para ver como se enamora nuestra parejita tendrás que esperar… pues muchas gracias por tu review y bienvenida a la family tiita..beshos…**

**AYAME CHAN.- ****ola… espero no decepcionarte con la historia y cuento con que sigas dejando tus comentarios ok?? Muchísimas gracias por el review…beshos…**

**SEREYDARIEN****.- ****pues eso parece…que serena se va a arrepentir de hablar así de alguien que todavía no conoce, pero que muy pronto conocerá a la perfección…jejejeje gracias por el review…beshos**

**YUMI_KAMAGATHA.- ****muchas gracias por tu review****y no te preocupes serena de que cambia, cambia, para es esta nuestro amadísimo darien No??? Beshos…**

**ANNYFANSAILORMOON****.-**** abue lindísima… me encanto tu review y ojala como tu dices tenga muxos reviews…jejejeje y muxas felicidades con lo del concurso te aseguro que te va a ir supe… ya subí mis nominados…muchos beshos y cuidate…**

**SUSY GRANGER****.- ****amix… gracias por tus consejos y sugerencias pero sobretodo por tu review y también por nominarme en el concurso…me emocione muxo…jejejeje espero que este cap. Te haiga gustado y ya nos mantenemos en contacto muchos beshos…**

**ALEJAYM****.- ****jajajaja tiita pues nop, darien no apareció en la cena, pero te aseguro que muy pronto los lios entre el y serena serán a muerte y yaten si se arrepentirá pero por otra cosa…jejeje beshos…**

**ISA1181****.- ****tienes razón tenemos una family muy grande y bonita… tia, jejeje ya ni se cuantas tías tengo…pero son muchísimas… y me alegra que te haiga gustado el primer cap. Espero que este también, en cuanto a "ángel negro" actualizo el jueves… muchas gracias y espero tu review tia …beshos…**

**Pues ya ven soy una persona que le gusta repartir muchos beshos jajajajajaja, bueno ya dejando de lado mis babosadas…espero sus comentarios sugerencias y todo lo que venga….jejejejeje… reviews por fis…no les cuesta mas que un minuto…¿o tal vez dos? **


	3. HERMOSOS OJOS AZULES Y UNA BODA

**

* * *

**

Cuando el amor llega no lo puedes evitar, por más que trates de negarlo el amor esta ahí y no quiere salir, pero… ¿que pasa si te enamoras de la persona equivocada? Trataras de sacarlo de tu vida o simplemente dejaras todo por amar y ser amada...

**Que tal niñas?? Como están?? Bien?? Eso espero y pues ya actualice!!…no tenía pensado hacerlo hoy pero algo milagroso ocurrió y de pronto me entro la inspiración y bueno me dije…por que no actualizo y permito que me dejen muchísimos reviews…jejejeje pues espero que no me defrauden y así lo hagan ehh?? **

**Y ya saben**** que los personajes no me pertenecen… son única y exclusivamente de ****Naoko Takeuchi…y los utilizo para esta historia que es única y exclusivamente mía…¬¬**

**Y bueno, ya niñas a leer y dejar reviews….**

* * *

"**VIVIENDO CONTRA EL AMOR"**

_-¡que me miras! Cabeza de chorlito…- le dijo muy arrogante y con un toque de superioridad que ni ella tenia por ser la hija del gran empresario kenji tsukino y sin decir otra palabra siguió con su camino, dejando a una serena con la boca abierta y mas que molesta por el comportamiento de aquel chico -¡como si quiera puede imaginarse que se puede dirigir a mi …y menos de esa manera!, no importa quien seas…pero me las vas a pagar super boy- pensó serena muy enfadada por el comportamiento de aquel chico y sobretodo por la osadía de este para llamarla "cabeza de chorlito" delante de sus amigas y de su enamorado…._

**3. Hermosos ojos azules y una boda.-**

No podía creerlo, nadie en toda su vida se habría atrevido a llamarla así, a ella, por ser la hija de "kenji tsukino! Le debían respeto y eso era lo que siempre le había dicho, y ahora venia ese engreído a hablarle como si fuera cualquier cosa, era mucho mas de lo que podía soportar…

-¡como se atreve!- dijo yaten con la clara intensión de seguir a aquel sujeto…

-déjalo, ya averiguaré quien es y te aseguro que me las va a pagar- respondió serena al sobresalto de yaten y con algo mas que claro deseo de venganza en los ojos…

-tanto escándalo por que te dijo "cabeza de chorlito" serena- comento mina tan imprudente como siempre, ¡claro!...solo después de haberse reído por aquel apodo que le pusieron a su amiga…

-como que…- empezó serena, pero se vio interrumpida por alguien que aparentemente hablaba por el micrófono del pequeño estrado que habían levantado en su casa…

-invitamos a todos los presentes a acercarse por favor, que la ceremonia está punto de dar inicio- hablaba alguien que serena pensó seria Artemis….

-será mejor que vayamos, seria ilógico que la ceremonia diera inicio y la hija de uno de los novios no estuviera presente- dijo rei con clara intensión de que el asunto de aquel apuesto muchacho "insultando" a su amiga quede olvidado.

-rei tiene razón chicas, vamos y olvidémonos de aquel chico ¿si?- trato de convencer lita

-claro que no, como se te ocurre que vamos a poder olvidar a tremenda hermosura, ¿verdad serena?- comento mina, guiñándole un ojo a serena, lo cual causo que la pequeña se pusiera mas roja que un tomate.

-no se de que hablas- dijo esta rogando que su entrometida amiga no diga nada mas, algo obviamente imposible, refiriéndose a mina.

-vamos serena, si todos nos dimos cuenta de que estabas babeando cuando viste a ese bombón.

-mina creo que estas muy equivocada- salió en defensa de su enamorada yaten – serena no babeo por nadie, simplemente se sorprendió por lo que le dijo aquel engreído-

-¡ay! Yaten pobre, ¡chicas!... ¿ahora ven lo que causa el amor?- dijo esta, y luego todas se echaron a reír, incluso serena y hasta después de que salió del shock yaten también las acompaño en aquel conjunto de risas.

Después de todo, las chicas y yaten decidieron que era mejor ir a ocupar sus asientos en aquella pequeña capilla improvisada que hicieron en el jardín de los tsukinos; serena estaba sentada junto a yaten en primera fila, mientras que las chicas estaban sentadas con sus respectivas familias en distintos lugares de aquella capilla…. Y así, estando ya la mayoría de invitados se dio inicio la boda.

Serena se sorprendió mucho de ver a aquel chico que la había llamado "cabeza de chorlito" en primera fila pero de la columna de asientos que se encontraba al lado, casi al frente del de ella y mientras lo observaba no podía para de admirar lo guapo que era ese chico, y entonces el giro el rostro, mirando también a serena, sus miradas se encontraron y de pronto todo se apago, la voz del padre encargado de la ceremonia, las personas a su alrededor ya no existían, solo era ella y aquel chico….

_-por dios…es bellísimo, por que no deja de mirarme_- pensó serena inevitablemente.

_-¿Quién es esa niña?_- se pregunto darien - _¿Por qué no deja de mirarme?_

_-¿Qué son estas cosquillas que siento?- _se pregunto serena _-¿creo que si no deja de mirarme me voy a poner a temblar ahora mismo?, ¡si es que no estoy temblando ya!- _de dijo queriendo despegar la mirada de el, pero algo mas fuerte que su voluntad le impedía hacerlo…

_-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla?-_ se pregunto darien -¿_Qué tiene esa chiquilla? ¿Por qué siento esto?, ¡para empezar! ¿Qué estoy sintiendo?_- eran muchas preguntas e indiscutiblemente en ese momento no había nadie que pudiera respondérselas.

_-¡oh por dios! el tampoco deja de mirarme, ¿Qué debo hacer?...tal vez si terminando la ceremonia me acerco y me presento… ¡un momento serena!, que estas pensando, ¡tu no eres así!_- se dijo la pequeña al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos…

-_bueno creo que acabando la ceremonia le pediré su teléfono o algo_- pensó darien – _a quien engaño, quiero algo mas que su teléfono…¡por dios darien!, es solo una niña, a ti te han interesado mejores mujeres, ¡tu tienes mejores mujeres!-_ se recriminó el muchacho.

_-¿Qué te pasa?-_ se pregunto serena en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Qué te pasa?- _se volvió a recriminar darien aun en sus pensamientos.

_-¡ay dios!, creo que ese chico tiene…-_

_-creo que es niña tiene…-_

_-los mas hermosos ojos azules que he visto_- concluyo serena aun viendo los bellos ojos de darien.

_-creo que tiene los ojos azules mas hermosos del mundo_- se atrevió a pensar darien respecto a aquella muchachita.

-…los declaro marido y mujer- dijo el padre y todos los que se encontraban ahí presente empezaron a aplaudir, las filas y filas de aplausos que se escucharon fueron los causantes de sacar de su "trance" a la pequeña de serena y al no tan pequeño de darien...

- ¿ya se casaron?- pregunto serena a yaten…

-serena en que mundo vives, claro que ya se casaron ¿acaso te dormiste con el gran sermón que dio el padre?- pregunto yaten tomando el rostro de serena en sus manos para observar si todavía le quedaban algunos rastros de sueño.

_-"gran sermón"-_ pensó serena – _¿cuanto tiempo estuve observándome con aquel chico?-_ se volvió a preguntar serena, esta inconscientemente llevo su mirada al "chico", pero este ya no se encontraba en su asiento, y volteo la mirada hacia todos lados esperándolo verlo…

Cuanto fue su asombro cuando lo vio al parecer felicitando a Isbeth y a su padre, era verdad -_¿Quién lo había invitado a la boda?,_ _¿conocería a Isbeth?_ …- y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que "aquel" chico estuvo sentado en la fila que según sabia ella, le correspondía a la familia de la novia_… -¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Seria algo de su ahora ya madrastra?-…_

_-UN MOMENTO, UN MOMENTO ¿no podía ser?, había sido una estúpida, claro que era algo de Isbeth, no lo podía creer si estaba en lo correcto se había pasado toda la boda echándose ¡NO! Mirándose con su ¡¡¡HERMANASTRO!!!...-_

Tenia que ser un error, tal vez estaba equivocada, pero no, el hijo de Isbeth llegaba ese día y no había nadie más ahí que pareciera ser su hijo… no había duda, ¡si!, el era su ¡hermanastro!

-no vas a felicitar a tu papa- le dijo yaten sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh?…oh…si… ¡claro!- dijo serena todavía un poco aturdida por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¿Qué te pasa, eh?- pregunto yaten algo preocupado por el semblante que mostraba serena.

-nada, no te preocupes- le respondió ella –mejor vamos a felicitarlo ¿si?- y así se encaminaron donde se encontraba Isbeth, Kenji y aquel chico juntos…tomándose unas fotos e inesperadamente para serena yaten le tomo la mano al ver que aquel chico se encontraba ahí…serena no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando rogando muy en el fondo que sus conclusiones sean erróneas.

-papá, felicidades- dijo esta mientras lo agarraba en un muy cariñoso abrazo.

-gracias hija- le respondió este.

-Isbeth, muchísimas felicidades- dijo dirigiéndose ahora a su madrastra a lo cual esta correspondió con un sincero abrazo.

-serena, te quiero presentar a alguien- dijo Isbeth mirando rápidamente a aquel chico que se encontraba a su lado.

_-¡no!, No por favor… no lo digas_- pensó serena no queriendo oír lo que ya sabia, o sospechaba.

-mira, el es darien- dijo abrazando al chico que estaba a su lado.

_-así que se llama darien, bonito nombre-_ pensó serena mientras se daba cuenta que "darien" la miraba con cierta mirada de complicidad, es que acaso no se había dado cuenta que eran hermanastros, ¿o tal vez no lo eran?

-pues el es mi hijo- dijo Isbeth borrándole todo rastro de esperanza a la pequeña de serena.

-y ella es mi hija serena- dijo kenji, borrando aquella mirada del rostro de darien

-ho…hola- saludo serena casi obligando a su voz a salir.

-mucho gusto, así que a partir de ahora serás mi hermana- dijo este en un tono totalmente serio lo que causo cierto temor en serena – ¿no es así cabeza de chorlito?-

-deja de llamarme así ¿quieres?- dijo serena…

-¿y si no quiero?- respondió este con la pura intensión de hacerla enojar…

-¡¡ahh!!...eres un…engreído- respondió serena muy enojada.

-si, como no- le dijo en un tono muy irónico que enfureció mas a serena.

Kenji e Isbeth no sabían que hacer sus hijos se estaban peleando en plena fiesta y mas de uno dejo lo que hacia para observar a los nuevos hermanastros en su primera pelea…

-eres…desesperante- le dijo serena.

-¡oh!, me has roto el corazón- respondió darien dramáticamente…

-tan solo no te puedes callar.

-primero cállate tu niña

-¡niña!, tu tampoco te creas el muy mayorcito ¡eh!

-pues soy mayor que tu.

-por cuanto, ¿dos o tres años?

-mayor al fin de cuentas… por lo tanto eres y serás mi hermanita menor

-yo…no…soy…tu…hermana

-hermana, hermanastra, como quieras llamarlo…ahora viviré en tu casa.

-ni lo sueñes

-no hace falta soñarlo, ya es una realidad, desde que tu padre "niña" se caso con mi madre, hace unos cinco minutos si no me equivoco

-¿y lo recuerdas?, ¿Cómo? Si todo ese tiempo estuviste con la mirada y la atención puesta en otro lado

-pues no recuerdo que tu estuvieras muy atenta tampoco

-pues eso fue por que…

-vamos dilo niña, que pasa…no eres capaz de hacerlo, ¿tienes miedo?

-y por que no lo dices tu ¿eh?

-con gusto…por favor señoras y señores, damas y caballeros, tengo que informarles el por que mi querida hermanita y yo no estuvimos muy atentos que digamos en la ceremonia de nuestros padres, pues el motivo es muy simple…lo que paso fue…-

-ya basta, cállate si- le dijo serena en un pequeño susurro para que las personas que estaban escuchando el improvisado discurso no oyeran…

-que pasa hermanita, no quieres que los invitados se enteren- dijo este muy fuerte encargándose así que todos escucharan atentos.

-pues no veo por que les tendrías que decir- dijo serena en su última oportunidad de que su hermano se quedara con la boca cerrada.

-vamos niña, deja que todos se enteren de lo hacíamos mientras nuestros padres se casaban- dijo darien de una forma que hizo que sus palabras sonaran muy alarmantes.

-¿Qué hicieron?- pregunto kenji muy enojado.

-pues vera…su hija y yo nos la pasamos…- pero no pudo terminar por que la música sonó, y el vals se escucho en cada rincón de aquella casa.

- siguiendo con la celebración de esta encantadora boda invitamos a los novios a inaugurar la pista con el primer baile de la noche- hablo el animador de la fiesta desde el pequeño estrado al frente de la pista de baile que se encontraba casi, casi saliendo de la capilla.

Así fue como el asunto quedo olvidado y serena pudo respirar tranquila ya que después del baile de Isbeth y su padre, estos bailaron con sus padrinos, y familiares, hasta que llego el momento en que le tocaba bailar con sus respectivos hijos…

Serena bailaba con su padre y darien con su madre, entonces serena se dio cuenta de que eran las únicas parejas en la pista…y el animador dijo algo que la dejo en shock

-estoy seguro que todos se mueren por ver a la hermosísima hija de kenji tsukino con el apuesto hijo de Isbeth chiva ¿verdad?- y entonces todos los invitados, empezaron a aplaudir, y a silbar incluso pedían a gritos que bailen, cosa que causo que serena se avergonzara muchísimo…

-me permite- pidió darien a kenji de una manera muy educada

-claro hijo- respondió este mientras soltaba a su hija y tomaba a su esposa del brazo para continuar bailando.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? pregunto serena muy seria

-¿querías que los invitados siguieran gritando?- dijo darien dando un elegante giro con serena en brazos.

-¿ibas a hacerlo?- preguntó serena

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo este mirando hacia los invitados…

-lo que paso…ehh…ya sabes en la ceremonia-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto sin tomarle mucha importancia y girándola para mirar mejor hacia las mesas en donde se encontraba cierta chica…

-pues…que tu y yo…-pero no acabo ya que se dio cuenta que darien no le estaba poniendo nada de atención -¿Qué miras eh?- pregunto tratando de voltearse.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto darien volteando con mucha elegancia a serena para que pudiera ver a quien se refería.

Serena al ver de quien le hablaba casi se cae de no ser por que darien la tenia bien sostenida de la cintura…

-se llama rei- le dijo muy ¿enojada?

-¿la conoces?- pregunto con cierta nota de interés en la voz tan sexy que poseía.

-claro que la conozco, es mi…una de mis mejores amigas- dijo ella como si lo que su querido hermanastro le había preguntado se tratara de una ofensa…

-y ¿Cómo es?- preguntó sin prestar atención al tono de voz que había usado serena

-¿por que tanto interés de pronto por ella eh?- pregunto serena con algo de reclamo en la voz

-no, ella ya me interesaba desde que llegue, cuando estaban en la entrada fue la que mas me llamo la atención- respondió causando que a serena le entrara un leve escalofrió sin saber por que

-si tanto te gusta por que no bailas mejor con ella- dijo serena muy molesta.

-si, tienes razón, eso es lo que hare- y sin esperar que acabara la música dejo a serena sola en medio de la pista, y bajo la mirada de todos los invitados y de los novios que aun se encontraban bailando en la pista junto a una serena con la boca abierta, darien se acerco a rei y la llevo a bailar a la pista causando que a serena le entraran muchas ganas de llorar y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando sintió que una mano la sostenía…

-me permites esta pieza bombón- le dijo yaten quien había acudido a su auxilio…y así bailaron las tres parejas y luego aumentaron mas, y mas y mas, mientras trascurrían los minutos, serena seguía bailando con yaten muy divertida y sin petición alguna este se acerco a ella y poso sus labios sobre los de su enamorada en un beso lleno de inocencia y ternura al que ella correspondió sin darse cuenta que cierto chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima…

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron unos segunditos o unos minutitos para dejarme un review y ¡claro! también para todos aquellos que leen y no pueden dejarlos por distintos motivos ¡GRACIAS! …**

**ISA1181****: **pues si tiita yop no podía dejar de suspirar mientras me imaginaba a darien saliendo de aquel auto tal lindo como siempre …¡wow! es que le vamos a hacer el chico es y será siempre bello jejejeje…y espero que te haiga gustado mucho este cap. Tiita muchos beshos para tip…

**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: **jajajajaja pz si amix ese darien se paso, mira que hacernos babear a todas con su maravillosa entrada…jejeje y si habran muchas peleas entre estos hermanitos…espero te gusten beshos…

**SUSY GRANGER****: **amiita tendrás que esperar para ver sip kenji es el que se interpondrá entre darien y serena pero si es el yo te ayudo a meterlo en la maleta y lanzarlo al mar jejejeje y pues que puedo decir, mi darien siempre sabe como sacarnos un suspiro ya sea con su entrada a escena o con cualquier cosa que haga …jejeje beshos…

**NUBIA SERENITY****: **tía muchas gracias por el reviewy tienes razón como que le quite un poco el romanticismo no?? Pero igual me quedo lindo (la modestia no es lo mío) jejejejeje y darien tan bello el; espero que este cap. Te haiga gustado beshos….

**SEREYDARIEN****: **si a mi también me dio penita sere, estaba tan ilusionada y llega el chico y me la baja de las nubes, jejejeje gracias por el review muchísimos beshos….

**YUMI_KAMAGATHA: **a mi también me gustan las bodas…. Es lo mejor que puede haber, NO, ¡espera!, lo mejor es la despedida de solteros…jejejejeje muchas gracias…beshos…

**JULIMOON****: **sip pero no te preocupes eso solo será al comienzo, ya luego ellas se llevaran bien. Eso espero…muchas gracias por el review…beshos

**ALEJAYM****: **tía en eso estamos iguales, las dos amamos a mamo…igual que todas las demás supongo…jejejeje y bueno imaginárselo con 15 años es un dulce pecado…jejejeje gracias por tu review…beshos…tiita.

**SAILORMOON4EVER: **muchísimas gracias, y espero no decepcionarlas te lo aseguro, espero que este cap. te haiga gustado y también espero tu review…muchos beshos…

**ARIAS SERENA****: **gracias,pues sip, dos arrogantes enamorados es masacre y esto recién comienza…jejeje espero que este cap. Te haiga gustado…beshos…

**LIEBENDE LESUNG****: **olas…yo también amo a darien y ¿Quién no? Es la pregunta, y bueno serena ¡si! Debe estar tarada para despreciar a aquel nene…pero no te preocupes prontito se arrepentirá y bueno en cuanto a yaten, pues lo leí en un fic con sere y me encanto la pareja por eso se lo puse y no se si acabara con mina…jejejejej, y si quieres saber si sere es la que cuenta y cuantos años tiene tendrás que esperar hasta el final…jejejeje beshos…

**CHERRIE SA****: **muchas gracias por leerojala este cap. Te haiga gustado y espero tu review ¿si?...jejejeje muchisisisimos beshos y ya prontito actualizo…

**ANNYFANSAILORMOON****: **olas abue… y no te preocupes, mejor tarde que nunca, y obvio que lo hermoso se hereda, somos fiel ejemplo de eso..jejejejeje y darien no tiene otra novia por el momento…jejeje muchos beshos…

**CALTROGA****: **olas...tía… espero que estés bien y que este cap. Te haiga gustado mucho…jejejeje, gracias por el review y muchísimos beshos de tu sobrina o sea

**Bueno aka están todas las respuestas de los reviews y ya me voy por que es tardísimo y mañana tengo cole (pesadilla…que alguien me ayuuude) dejen muchos reviews bye…beshos…a todos…=)**


	4. LUNA DE MIEL

**Cuando el amor llega no lo puedes evitar, por más que trates de negarlo el amor esta ahí y no quiere salir, pero… ¿que pasa si te enamoras de la persona equivocada? Trataras de sacarlo de tu vida o simplemente dejaras todo por amar y ser amada...**

**Olas… yo aquí reportándome…jejejeje…bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me hacen muy felices, y segundo muchísimas disculpas por no haber actualizado antes…me tarde mucho…lo siento pero estuve muy ocupada (para variar ********) pero aquí estoy y les traigo… ¿adivinan? Siii el 4to chap. Jejeje…**

**chikas espero muchos reviews si??? Tengan compasión de mí ya que estoy muy enfermita, ¡si!, me enferme…todo por ir a la playa antes de tiempo…pero no importa valió la pena… :) :) ******

**Y ya las dejo para que lean y me dejen muchos reviews…jejejeje LISTAS… YAP… :p**

* * *

"**VIVIENDO CONTRA EL AMOR"**

_-si tanto te gusta por que no bailas mejor con ella- dijo serena muy molesta._

_-si, tienes razón, eso es lo que hare- y sin esperar que acabara la música dejo a serena sola en medio de la pista, y bajo la mirada de todos los invitados y de los novios que aun se encontraban bailando en la pista junto a una serena con la boca abierta, darien se acerco a rei y la llevo a bailar a la pista causando que a serena le entraran muchas ganas de llorar y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando sintió que una mano la sostenía…_

_-me permites esta pieza bombón- le dijo yaten quien había acudido a su auxilio…y así bailaron las tres parejas y luego aumentaron mas, y mas y mas, mientras trascurrían los minutos, serena seguía bailando con yaten muy divertida y sin petición alguna este se acerco a ella y poso sus labios sobre los de su enamorada en un beso lleno de inocencia y ternura al que ella correspondió sin darse cuenta que cierto chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima…_

**4. Luna de Miel.- **

Ya era muy tarde y la fiesta de la boda aun continuaba, y al parecer todos se estaban divirtiendo, todos reían, bailaban, bromeaban y trataban de pasárselas lo mejor posible…todos excepto serena, que se sentía muy mal con todo lo que había pasado, la boda de su padre, la aparición de su hermanastro, el hecho de que este haiga estado bailando casi toda la noche con rei, yaten que hace mucho se había ido y la había dejado sola con todo eso, y sobretodo el pensar que a partir de ahora darien e Isbeth vivirían en su casa, eso le hacían sentir ganas de morirse en ese mismo instante…

Serena decidió que lo mejor seria ir a pasear por un momento por su jardín ya que al parecer en esa fiesta todos se estaban divirtiendo menos ella, y así lo hiso se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por los jardines de su gran mansión, caminaba despacio sintiendo el aire chocar contra su rostro, aspirando el aroma de las flores, tocando con la yema de los dedos algunas de ellas y sobretodo sintiéndose en paz en aquel lugar que tanto le agradaba a su madre…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto darien a serena apareciendo detrás de ella, lo que causo que la pequeña rubia se asustara y pegara un brinco.

-me asustaste idiota- le contesto muy molesta por no poder librarse de el en toda la noche, y ahora que decidía salir a dar una vuelta SOLA, el aparecía ahí, como si fuera su guardaespaldas…

-¡Qué paso hermanita!, acaso no te gusta la fiesta ¿o prefieres la ceremonia?- dijo darien en un tono muy irónico que no paso desapercibido para serena quien se había puesto muy roja al oír lo ultimo que había preguntado su hermanastro

-no tengo por que responderte nada

-tienes razón- respondió algo extraño darien, como teniendo la intención de querer hablar muy seriamente con serena.

-¡¿que quieres?!- pregunto serena de pronto algo impaciente

-hablar contigo- dijo este como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-¿y se puede saber de que?- pregunto algo irritada por el extraño comportamiento de darien…

-pues… de lo que pasara ahora.

-no entiendo.

-ya me lo esperaba… ¿Qué aremos ahora? - dijo, pero al ver la cara de confusión e serena prosiguió – ¿como será nuestra relación ahora que viviré en tu casa?…para serte sincero no quiero vivir en un lugar donde voy a pelearme con una niña caprichosa casi a diario-

-¡pues no vivas ahí!

-ves a lo que me refiero

-cual es el punto de todo esto… ¿quieres que firmemos algo comprometiéndonos a llevarnos bien?- interrogo serena algo fastidiada por lo que su hermanastro trataba de decirle.

-simplemente quiero que nos llevemos bien y si eso no es posible por lo menos tratar de ignorarnos y hacer como si ninguno existiera para el otro…por que si no nuestra casa será un infierno

-¡mi casa!- corrigió serena muy molesta

- te recuerdo que a partir de hoy también es mía- dijo darien algo fastidiado por la discusión que estaba teniendo con aquella niña tan caprichosa…

-como quieras…pero solo quiero dejarte en claro que tu para mi no existes, y no tengo pensado firmar ni acordar nada contigo-

-pues entonces seremos un gran problema para nuestros padres…ellos pueden arrepentirse de su matrimonio si miran que sus únicos hijos se llevan peor que perros y gatos- dijo darien tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la terca de serena

-ese es el punto- dijo serena mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía su recorrido por el resto del jardín…

Darien se quedo estático en su lugar, jamás había imaginado que esa niña no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio de sus padres… ¡es mas!, llego a pensar que ella era muy feliz por este hecho…ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y de todo lo que le esperaba al lado de esa niña caprichosa, engreída, terca, descarada y sobretodo muy linda en esa gran mansión que como el había dicho a partir de ahora era su nueva casa…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Serena se encontraba desayunando en la cocina de su mansión…ya hace dos días que su padre e Isbeth se habían ido a su viaje de luna de miel, el cual seria un gran tour por distintas islas alrededor del Caribe, estaba contenta por eso…ya que no los vería por un largo tiempo y se estaba ahorrando todos los respuestas hipócritas y comentarios sarcásticos que tenia preparados para su nueva madrastra…que aunque le estaba empezando a agradar no le quitaba el hecho de que se haiga atrevido a casarse con su padre; pero lo peor de toda esa situación era que tendría que quedarse todo un mes con el troglodita de su hermanastro…el cual ya estaba viviendo es su mansión hace dos días, días que para su suerte los había pasado con mucha tarea y cosas que hacer que impedían que ella se encontrara con el en su gran mansión, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se tendrían que encontrar algún día…

-¿Cómo amaneciste serena?- le pregunto luna mientras ingresaba a la cocina…

-supongo que bien- respondió esta muy melancólica

-¿que te pasa?, deberías estar feliz, recuerda que hoy no tienes clases- le dijo luna para tratar de subir el animo de su niña…

-por eso precisamente estoy así- dijo serena dejando a una luna muy desconcertada

-de que perdí ¿eh?, donde esta mi niña que hacia fiestas enormes por que no tenia que ir al colegio o por que se libraba de kilos de tareas…

-es que… si no tengo nada que hacer significa que ahora si me encontrare con el troglodita de darien- dijo serena muy desesperada

-¿Cuál troglodita?... cabeza de chorlito- dijo darien ingresando por la puerta de la cocina y sirviéndose un vaso de jugo

_-¿tenia que ser precisamente ahora, no pudo esperar un poco más para malograrme el día?- _pensó serena muy decepcionada de sus esperanzas de no encontrarse con su hermanastro…

-deja de decirme así… ¡¡IDIOTA!!- le grito serena al borde de la locura…cuanto detestaba ese apodo…lo odiaba, al igual que odiaba a quien se lo puso…

-¡uy! Que genio ¿luna como la soportas?- pregunto refiriéndose hacia la nana de serena

-pues ella no es tan mala cuando la llegas a conocer- dijo luna tratando de defender a su niña.

- no, no dije que fuera mala…solo que me da risa su extraño peinado y su manera de comportarse…no parece una niña de once años, y ese genio que se maneja…¡uff!

-ya no soy una niña- dijo serena algo molesta por el hecho de que darien y su nana se encontraban hablando de ella en su presencia y sin importarle su opinión….

-¡estas loca!, si sigues siendo una niña, todavía no entiendo como kenji te permitió andar jugando a los noviecitos con ese niño yaten ¿verdad?- dijo darien en un tono que parecía al de un padre reprendiendo a su hija.

-pues a ti no te importa lo que yo haga…y yo no juego a los noviecitos… yaten es mi novio en serio- dijo firmemente y con mucha seguridad, que desapareció al instante en que se dio cuenta que darien no le estaba oponiendo la mas mínima atención…ya que esta estaba en el sustancioso desayuno que se encontraba tomando en ese instante…

-eres un puerco- le dijo al ver que su hermanastro no tenia la mas mínima delicadeza ni los modales de esta al comer…

-y tu una engreída- le dijo este sin ni siquiera inmutarse por lo dicho por serena

-imbécil- fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar a serena

-caprichosa- le siguió molestando darien

-estúpido- no se quedo a tras serena

-babosa- le dijo darien sin ni siquiera fijarse en la reacción que pondría esta

-cavernícola- le respondió serena

-mocosa- le dijo al ver que ella no se quedaba atrás con esto de los insultos….definitivamente esta luna de miel de sus padres seria muy divertida, para ellos claro

-troglodita- dijo serena queriéndole borrar la repentina sonrisa que había puesto su hermanastro

-chin…- pero no logro terminar por que un gran grito hizo que se callara.

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo luna muy molesta- parecen niños chiquitos peleando, ¿serena no dices que ya eres una señorita?, pues compórtate como tal- dijo mirándola muy enojada y al oír las risa que lanzaba darien miro a este con una mirada que lo hizo callar de inmediato…

-creo que seria bueno que pasen mas tiempo juntos- dijo luna algo emocionada por lo que se le estaba ocurriendo.

-no lo creo…tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy- dijo darien, teniendo un muy mal presentimiento

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?- pregunto luna casi al instante

-bueno pues…pues…

-lo vez no tienes nada que hacer, y aprovechando que hoy no tienen clases, por que no pasan el día juntos

-¿QUEEEEE?, TE HAS VUELTO LOCA LUNA- dijo serena algo sorprendida por lo que había propuesto su nana

-esta vez la mocosa tiene razón, además yo no tengo tiempo

-pues ya que no quieren pasar mas tiempo juntos por su propia voluntad, no me queda mas remedio que poner en marcha mi plan B- dijo luna muy emocionada y divertida por la cara que pusieron darien y serena al oír sus palabras…

-¿Cuál plan B?- preguntó serena

-¿tenias un plan A?- preguntó darien casi al mismo tiempo que la pequeña rubia

-pues no, pero se me acaban de ocurrir- dijo luna de una manera muy infantil sorprendiendo a los hermanastros

-pues déjame decirte que no estoy dispuesto para nin…- pero el pobre de darien no logro terminar su elaborado reclamo por que luna salió olímpicamente rápido de la cocina cerrando de inmediato la puerta por fuera dejando a darien y serena encerrados en el cuarto…

-¡luna que haces!- grito serena lo mas fuerte posible para que su nana la escuchara

- no te molestes en hacer berrinches serena, no los sacare de aquí hasta que aprendan a llevarse como verdaderos hermanos- dijo luna muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

-pues entonces nos quedaremos muchas décadas aquí, si es que no nos matamos antes- reclamo darien para nada contento por lo que había hecho luna…

- pues como quieran…si quieren quedarse ahí hasta que sus padres regresen de su luna de miel, pues háganlo, por mi no hay ningún problema- señalo luna escondiendo las pequeñas risas que se le escapaban al imaginarse la cara que debían estar poniendo su niña y darien…

-esto es por tu culpa- dijo serena acusando con su dedo a darien y mirándolo con la mirada mas acusadora que jamás había mostrado

-¡mi culpa!, estas loca…yo te ofrecí hacer las pases en la fiesta y tu no me hiciste caso…si alguien es la culpable esa eres tu- le recrimino darien volteando los papeles y siendo el, el que ahora acusaba con la mirada a serena…

-pues yo no le dije a luna que tenia cosas que hacer y no podría pasar el día con…

-¡oh!, acaso te mate las esperanzas de una cita conmigo- le dijo darien en un tono muy sensual, interrumpiendo lo que serena venia diciendo y causando que el rostro de esta tomara un color muy rojo…

-ni en tus mejores sueños, cavernícola- señalo muy molesta

-no te preocupes que no sueño… ni pienso soñar contigo- dijo darien muy convencido con lo que decía…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ya habían pasado tres horas y luna todavía no se dignaba a abrirles la puerta de la cocina, ya hace mas de dos horas y media que luna se había retirado dejándolos aun encerrados, y mas o menos hace media hora que ellos se habían cansado de los insultos y de echarse la culpa entre ellos de lo que estaba pasando, por lo que ahora ni se dirigían la palabra y se encontraban sentados en el suelo, darien muy cerca de la puerta y serena justo al frente de el, pero al extremo de la habitación…

-que me miras- dijo darien perdiendo la paciencia, estaba muy alterado de encontrarse tres horas seguidas encerrado en la misma habitación con serena…

-no te estoy mirando- sentenció serena ya muy cansada de discutir con darien – idiota- le dijo no pudiendo aguantarse las ganas de insultarlo

-cabeza de chorlito- le dijo este ya muy cansado pero teniendo ánimos aun para molestar a su hermanastra…

-¿no tienes algo nuevo?, eso ya me lo dijiste mas de veinte veces hoy- dijo serena con una sonrisa muy soberbia para una niña pequeña

-tu pide…que yo estoy para complacerte, como que te gustaría…mocosa, engreída, bruja, mostro, no se tal vez…-pero no termino por que serena se había puesto de pie con toda la intención de dirigirse al chico y darle una gran golpiza por su atrevimiento…

-óyeme bien H E R M A N I T O- dijo esta alargando la ultima palabra –no estoy dispuesta a aguantarte una mas, ¡me escuchaste!- le amenazo muy enojada la pequeña rubia y levantando una mano con toda la intención de estamparle una cachetada a darien…

-¡óyeme tu!, ya estoy arto de tus desplantes de serena-la-dueña-del-mundo-tsukino ¿eh?...y que conste que trate de arreglar las cosas contigo por las buenas y tu no lo quisiste, pues ahora atente a las consecuencias-dijo darien mientras sostenía con mucha fuerza el brazo con el que serena se había dispuesto a pegarle, y este con mucha mas astucia había sostenido antes de que la pequeña se hubiera atrevido a cumplir con lo que se había propuesto.

-y que piensas hacer ¡pegarme!

-no estaría mal, gracias por la idea

-¡suéltame!- grito serena, intentando inútilmente soltarse del agarre de su hermanastro el cual tenia sostenido su brazo con mucha rudeza –_propia de un cavernícola_- pensó inevitablemente al observar el comportamiento de darien.

Entre tanto forcejeo que estaban sosteniendo darien y serena esta se vio obligada a retroceder tropezando así con un baso de agua -que darien había estado tomando minutos antes cuando aun se encontraba en el suelo- derramando el liquido en el suelo y resbalándose en este con toda la intención de caer estrepitosamente, pero darien se lo impidió jalando de esta y tomando su puesto para así caer el primero al piso, y aun sosteniendo a serena así lo hizo, cayo al suelo causando un gran ruido por el golpe y llevándose con el a serena la que cayo encima de su hermanastro con los ojos cerrados por el susto…

-¿estas bien?- pregunto darien a su hermanastra al ver que esta aun se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

-s…si- respondió esta al abrir los ojos y notar que estaba echada prácticamente encima de su hermanastro y que este estaba sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura sin intenciones de dejarla ir.

-¿Qué te sucede?, estas roja ¿te paso algo, te sientes mal?- pregunto darien muy preocupado al verla en ese estado.

-no te preocupes…pero…po…podrías…soltarme por favor- pronuncio serena con una voz muy chillona lo cual daba por evidente que estaba muy nerviosa.

-lo siento- dijo darien soltándola y parándose casi de inmediato al igual que serena

-no hay problema- dijo esta tratando de mirar hacia otro lado y dejar de observar como boba a su hermanastro.

Dos horas más habían pasado y ellos no se habían vuelto a hablar desde el pequeño accidente…y solo se encontraban sentados en el piso tratando de no ser muy obvios de que se habían incomodado bastante por el silencio que reinaba ese lugar…y sobretodo por el hambre que estaba invadiendo sus estomagos y el cual no sabían como calmar, un poco tonto ya que si se daban cuenta se encontraban encerrados precisamente en el mejor lugar para calmar el hambre, una cocina…

* * *

**Bueno ese fue mi cuarto chap. Espero muchos comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, lo que sea…jeje **

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que me leen y no pueden dejar reviews…. No se preocupen que no me olvido de ustedes…yo se que muchas veces por distintos motivos no se puede dejar un review ¡las entiendo!...y por supuesto marchosísimas gracias a lo que si se dan un tiempito para dejarme uno, muchas gracias a:**

**SEREYDARIEN****: **pues yo también pienso lo mismo…jejeje es que los hombres son tan tontos que piensan que lo mejor para ocultar sus sentimientos es la indiferencia o el mal trato….y bueno lo siento mucho por no actualizar rápido…mi vida es un caos…jejeje beshos….

**SUSY ****GRANGER****: **muchísimas gracias amix…y lo siento por tu manicure jejejeje…me alegra que te haiga gustado el chap. Por que en lo personal a mi no me gusto mucho, pero parece que me equivoque por que me dejaron muchos reviews, estoy muy feliz por eso… y bueno eso de la piedra en el zapato de serena jejeje si creo que tienes razón…y rei se esta preparando para sacarle mas de una gran escena de celos a la sere…jejeje …y no te preocupes que pronto veremos a darien a los 20…jejeje a mi también me gustan los hombres mayores…(amoo a johnny depp ) y de seguro darien a esa edad esta mejor que nunca…. Que suerte tiene serena…bueno muchos beshos, cuídate…

**MISS-ODANGO****: **jajajajaj…olas…me alegra que te guste la historia…y déjame decirte que me hiciste reír mucho con tu review ya me imagino yo a sere violando a mi darien jejejeje…y bueno a mi también me gusta seiya pero sin duda alguna darien es el amor de mi vida…y espero que te guste mucho el trancurso de la historia se pone buenísima….muchos beshos…

**YUMI KAMAGATHA****: **olas…y pues sip...tienes razón darien saco a bailar a sere por dos razones, una por que en cierta parte quería darle celos, y la otra por que en verdad le llamo la atención rei, lo cual es mas lógico ya que como sabrás ella es mayor que las demás por lo tanto darien no la mira como niña…bye beshos…

**CHERRIE SA****: **muchísimas gracias por tu review, y no sabes lo emocionada que estoy…la historia esta gustando mas de lo que creía y ese me pone muy feliz…jejejeje, espero que te haiga gustado este chap. Bye beshos…

**CALTROGA****: **olas tiita…jejeje si darien es un tonto mira que dejar a serena en bandeja de plata para yaten….y bueno si creo que se puso celoso al final del cap…ya eso lo dejo a su imaginación…y sorry por demorarme en actualizar…espero que este chap te haiga gustado beshos…

**LUES 1000: **olas…muchas gracias por el reviewy me alegra que te haiga gustado el fic… espero que sigas leyendo y dejando review…jejejeje bueno sorry por la demora…beshos…

**ARIAS SERENA****: **olas…y ¡si! Esto será una locura y lo pero es que recién esta empezando…jejeje muchas gracias por el review…beshos….

**TSUKINO: **olas…gracias por el review y lo siento mucho no pude actualizar prontito…pero no te preocupes…ya solo faltan dos semanas y salgo del cole… ¡si! VACACIONES…y tendré tiempo de sobra para escribir un montón y actualizar súper rápido…beshos…

**JULIMOON****: **olas…y creo que todas estamos de acuerdo…jejeje darien se porto súper mal en el chap. Anterior espero que en este se haiga arrepentido y creo yop que su actitud esta cambiando….¿por que será?...y no te preocupes en el próximo chap. …ellos yap crecen…jejejejeje muchas gracias y beshos…

**ALEJAYM****: **pues yop también se lo agradezco a yaten, una por no dejar a sere hacer un papelón en plena pista de baile y dos, por lograr que mi darien se ponga un poquito celoso…jejejejejeje…espero que este chap te haiga gustado…muchas gracias por el review y beshos…

**LIEBENDE LESUNG****: **olas…y bueno a mi también me da un poquito de pena sere…mira que eso de ver a darien bailando con rei pobre…pero ella tiene a yaten así que ni se queje…jejejeje y bueno solo te puedo asegurar que sere no se va a quedar otro que no seas darien…pero creo que mejor sigues leyendo…xq si te empiezo a contar soy capaz de contarte toda la historia jejejeje bye beshos…

**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA****: **patty…olas…y si la tortura para los hermanitos recién empieza espérate a ver lo que se les viene…muchos beshos…amix y felicitaciones por el nuevo fic…me encanto…

**NUBIA SERENITY: **tía…olas…y bueno lo de si se puso celoso o no lo dejo a la imaginación de los lectores…jejejeje y bueno sip esa actitud de darien esta sacando muchos suspiros….sorry por la demora, estuve en otro mundo donde me tenían como esclava…trabaja y trabaja…jejejeje pero ya mi príncipe me rescato y estoy devuelta….beshos…saluditos…

**SAILORMOON4EVER: **me alegra que te haiga gustado espero que este chap. …también haiga sido de tu agrado…y bueno prometo que tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible…bye…beshos…

**ISA1181****: **olas…y bueno no te preocupes...porque si yo encuentro a alguien como darien a los 20 o 25 años no dudaría en lamerle los zapatos y hacerle todo lo que me pida…jejejeje…conste que dije toooodo eh???...jejeje lamento decirte q a mi darien si le llamo la atención rei…pero no te preocupes…ya muy prontito se enamora de la sere y se olvida de rei…y si falta muchísimo para que sere deje a yaten…conste que dije para q lo deje no para que se enamore de darien eh??? Ese gran suceso esta mas cerca de lo que piensan….jejeejejeje muchas gracias…por tus reviews…me suben mucho el animo…jejejeje bye…muchos beshos…cuídate…

**ANNYFANSAILORMOON****: **olas…abue…jajajajaja y claro que no tengo ningún plan en contra tuya…jejeje…bueno no te preocupes que muy prontito se viene una súper sorpresa…jejejeje espero que te haiga gustado el chap. …muchos beshos para la abue más hermosa…al igual que su única nieta claro…jejejeje bye…cuídate abue…

**MARIPEPA: **olas… amix… muchas gracias por el review…y espero que sigas la historia se viene algo buenísimo….jejejejeje muchísimos beshos...y ya hablamos en el msn…bye…

**Muchas gracias a todos y cuento con sus reviews…y como ya les dije a algunas se viene algo súper impactante que les aseguro nadie se lo espera….jejejeje ¿quieren saber?...pues tendrán que esperar… muchos beshos…y dejen reviews…tal vez así se me pase la gripa…jejejeje…bye…**


	5. RECUENTO DE LOS AÑOS

**Cuando el amor llega no lo puedes evitar, por más que trates de negarlo el amor esta ahí y no quiere salir, pero… ¿que pasa si te enamoras de la persona equivocada? Trataras de sacarlo de tu vida o simplemente dejaras todo por amar y ser amada...**

**Olaz… aquí yo…la llegue recuperada y linda como siempre…jejejeje ya saben la modestia no es lo mío (modestia abajo que llegue yo) jejeje bueno y les traigo otro chap…disculpen por la demora…ahora si prometo chap. Por semana… **

**Bueno, listas chicas….pues lean y disfruten…**

**Nos vemos abajo…=P**

* * *

"**VIVIENDO CONTRA EL AMOR"**

_-no te preocupes…pero…po…podrías…soltarme por favor- pronuncio serena con una voz muy chillona lo cual daba por evidente que estaba muy nerviosa._

_-lo siento- dijo darien soltándola y parándose casi de inmediato al igual que serena_

_-no hay problema- dijo esta tratando de mirar hacia otro lado y dejar de observar como boba a su hermanastro._

_Dos horas más habían pasado y ellos no se habían vuelto a hablar desde el pequeño accidente…y solo se encontraban sentados en el piso tratando de no ser muy obvios de que se habían incomodado bastante por el silencio que reinaba ese lugar…y sobretodo por el hambre que estaba invadiendo sus estómagos y el cual no sabían como calmar, un poco tonto ya que si se daban cuenta se encontraban encerrados precisamente en el mejor lugar para calmar el hambre, una cocina…_

**5. Recuento de los Años .-**

Cinco largos años habían pasado, y serena, junto con darien seguían encerrados en la misma cocina en la que luna los había encerrado cinco años atrás; curiosamente en una de las tantas visitas que hacia darien a la mansión tsukino con la escusa de visitar a su madre el y serena había terminado peleándose en la cocina y cuando esta quiso salir de ahí, se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado encerrados en esta…ya llevaban tres horas ahí y nadie se dignaba a escuchar sus gritos … al parecer todos habían decidido salir a celebrar el cumpleaños de la pequeña chibi chibi, y se habían olvidado por completo de ellos, dejándolos solos en aquella cocina; la pequeña chibi chibi… aun recordaban el día en que sus padres los reunieron para darles aquella noticia…

**Flashback**

_-que es de lo que quieren hablar, si lo que quieren es que yo deje de pelearme con este cavernícola, pues pierden su tiempo- dijo serena muy apurada, pues en ese momento tenia que salir con yaten…_

_Tan solo había pasado dos meses desde la boda de su padre con Isbeth, y aunque la relación con esta era medianamente buena, con su hijo era completamente otra cosa, se la pasaban peleándose, y gritándose cosas como niños chiquitos, echándose la culpa de todo, e inclusive, haciendo cosas para culpar al otro como lo hiso serena quien puso un montón de cucarachas en la cocina -gracias a una idea de yaten- y le hecho la culpa a su hermanastro, asegurando que ella lo había visto hacerlo…._

_-ya en serio, la niña tiene que verse con su bombón- dijo darien haciendo sonidos de besos y enviándoselos a serena…_

_-pues si, el cavernícola tiene razón, tengo una cita_

_-¿a quien le has dicho cavernícola?_

_-pues a quien mas, a mi papá por supuesto que no, e Isbeth y yo somos muy hermosas para serlo…._

_- hermosa mi mamá, pero tu… lo dudo_

_-¿quien te crees imbécil?_

_-alguien mucho mas inteligente que tu claro_

_-mira descerebrado_

_-mira tú…-pero no puedo acabar por lo que acababa de gritar su madre, lo cual lo dejo en shock al igual que a serena-_

_-ESTOY EMBARAZADA- había dicho Isbeth, dejando a una serena y a un darien muy desconcertados y con una expresión en el rostro que reflejaba muchos, pero muchos sentimientos encontrados…_

_-¿Qué?- se atrevió a preguntar serena_

_-pues que esta embarazada, acaso ahora aparte de estúpida eres sorda- le contesto darien con toda la intención de herirla, lo cual era cada vez más difícil_

_-pues claro que la oí tarado, ¡esto es genial!- dijo ahora serena dirigiéndose a su madrastra –no puedo creerlo, es magnifico, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- pregunto una serena mas que feliz por la noticia, cosa que desconcertó a todos los presentes, pero sobretodo a darien…_

_-si, esto es genial mamá- dijo darien abrazando y besando a su madre_

_-eso es lo que dije cavernícola- dijo serena quien fue ahora la que abrazo y beso a Isbeth sorprendiendo a todos los presentes…._

_-¿y como le piensan poner? el nombre es muy importante- dijo una serena muy ilusionada –pues si es mujer yo le diré chibi chibi- dijo muy contenta la pequeña rubia_

_-se te olvida que también será mi hermana, jamás dejare que la llames así, pobre, la condenaras de por vida- dijo un darien en una actitud muy trágica, digna de un buen actor…._

_-pues es muy bonito, a mi me gusta, es bonito ¿verdad Isbeth?- pregunto muy ilusionada a que la respuesta de su madrastra sea afirmativa_

_-claro que si, es muy bonito serena- dijo y todos pudieron apreciar el cambio en la actitud de serena que ahora estaba radiando felicidad y hablando con Isbeth de todos los nombres que tenia en mente para su hermanito o hermanita, y también de la decoración de su habitación, y muchas otras cosas con respecto al bebe, mientras kenji los observaba muy contento de que su hija y esposa pasaran tiempo juntas, y bajo la mirada de un darien muy desconcertado por la nueva actitud de su hermanastra y que por primera vez la vio como una niña dulce, tierna e inocente, como imagino que seria la primera vez que la observo durante la boda de sus padres…_

**End Flashback**

El tiempo pasaba y darien ya casi tenia 20 años, serena había cumplido 16 el mes pasado por lo que aquellos meses eran de fiesta en la mansión tsukino, 3 cumpleaños seguidos, primero el de serena, después el de la pequeña chibi chibi, y por ultimo el de darien… este ultimo iría a la mansión de sus padres a celebrar su cumpleaños ya que hace casi dos años que no vivía ahí, hace dos años que darien había cumplido la mayoría de edad y había decidido que ya era hora de ser independiente y vivir solo, pero eso no significaba que el no fuera a visitar a su madre, ni a su hermana, y sobretodo a serena, su pequeña serena, aun recordaba el día en que la vio por primera vez como mujer, aun recordaba aquella noche lluviosa que para su mala suerte se había quedado solo en aquella gran mansión, y para rematar su mala suerte, serena apareció con un vestido muy chiquito que gracias a la lluvia lo traía muy pegado a su casi perfecto cuerpo que estaba empezando a tener aquella niña que ya se estaba convirtiendo en mujer…

**Flashback**

_-darien me puedes pasar una toalla por favor- le dijo serena al ingresar a su casa y acordarse de que en esta no había nadie, al saber que su hermanastro era el único que podía ayudarla para que no mojara todo el recorrido hasta su cuarto…._

_-no gracias, seria muy fastidioso ir hasta el baño, traerte una toalla, estoy muy cansado- dijo darien haciendo gestos negativos con la cabeza y las manos, o eso es lo que podía ver serena ya que darien se encontraba sentado en un sofá, mirando tv y dándole completamente la espalda a serena, y esta estaba algo molesta ya que su hermanastro no se había dignado ni siquiera a dirigirle una mirada…_

_-darien por favor, no quiero mojar toda la casa…pásame una toalla ¿si?- pregunto una serena tragándose todo su orgullo y mordiéndose el labio inferior algo nerviosa de que darien no le hiciera caso…_

_-oh, esta bien, solo por que te quiero mucho- dijo darien muy irónicamente, y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro que quito casi al instante en que se puso de pie y observo a su hermanastra…_

_-es…estas LOCA- grito darien muy molesto, y serena puso una evidente cara de espanto al escuchar a su hermanastro tan molesto – ¿estuviste caminando así en la calle?, SI SE TE VE TODO NIÑA- le dijo en un tono muy elevado que asusto mucho a serena_

_-no…no entiendo- dijo serena muy confundida por la actitud que estaba tomando su hermanastro_

_-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?, si yo fuera tu padre te castigaría de por vida… COMO SE TE OCURRE ANDAR ASÍ POR AHÍ- dijo darien muy molesto y fuera de si._

_-pero no eres mi padre, ni nada mío, además yo ya tengo 14 años y me visto como se me da la gana…-dijo serena sin entender por que darien estaba tan enojado_

_-claro ya tienes 14 años, sale desnuda a la calle- contesto darien completamente rojo de la furia_

_-eres…eres…TE ODIO DARIEN CHIVA- grito serena mientras se echaba a correr a su habitación bañada en lagrimas, sin importar mojar todo el camino hacia su dormitorio…y sin entender por que las palabras de su hermanastro le dolían tanto…_

_Mientras darien se quedaba solo muy enojado, enojado consigo mismo…por haber tenido esos pensamientos hacia su hermanastra, el no debía verla como mujer, no podía verla así…pero lo había hecho, al verla tan hermosa con aquel vestido tan corto, mostrando sus perfectas piernas y aquellas curvas que lo estaban volviendo loco…la había visto por primera vez como una mujer muy hermosa y no como su pequeña "hermanita"…._

**End Flashback **

Y ahí se encontraban, sin hablarse, encerrados en aquella cocina, y seguirían así hasta que sus padres, o alguien regresara y se dignara a abrir esa puerta…no se hablaban, hace 3 horas estaban ahí encerrados, y no se hablaban desde entonces, ni tampoco se miraban, o eso creían, ya que serena lo observaba de soslayo, dándose cuenta que el hacia lo mismo, y que al igual que ella se encontraba evidentemente incomodo con lo absurdo de la situación…

-creo que deberíamos buscar la forma de salir de aquí- dijo darien sin mirar a serena, lo que incomodo a esta…

-es imposible, la puerta esta atascada, Artemis dijo que la repararía…pensé que ya lo había hecho, pero parece que me equivoque…

-siempre lo haces- contesto darien muy molesto evitando mirar a serena

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- pregunto serena ya cansada de las insinuaciones de su hermanastro

-tu- contesto enviándole una mirada que congelo por completo a serena

-¿y ahora que hice según tu?- pregunto lo mas inocente posible, aunque ella ya sabia lo que le respondería

-te parece poco decirle a rei que soy impotente- le dijo muy molesto, poniéndose de pie, y acercándose peligrosamente hacia la rubia

-¡ah!, eso fue por que me equivoque, lo siento- contesto algo inocente y retrocediendo los pasos que darien daba hacia ella.

-"me equivoque, lo siento", eso es lo único que sabes decir- dijo darien tratando de imitar su voz y cada vez mas cerca ya de serena…

-pues si mal no lo recuerdo fuiste tu el que me enseñaste a decirlo- dijo serena con un toque de diversión y tomándose la molestia de recordar aquel día…

**Flashback**

_Serena había discutido con yaten ese día, era su cumpleaños y el sábado le iban a organizar una gran fiesta, después de todo 15 años no se cumplen todos los días, y ella quería una gran fiesta…pero eso seria hasta el sábado, ese día había salido con yaten con la esperanza de pasarse el mejor día de su vida, pero estaba muy equivocada y tuvo que aguantar a yaten celándola por todo aquél que le dirigía una mirada, hasta que ya no aguanto mas y le grito en plena calle que era un celoso, posesivo, y maniático compulsivo, junto a otra sarta de tonterías que ni ella misma entendía…._

_El la llevo hasta la puerta de su casa y ella sin despedirse de el entro a su casa llorando y muy enojada con este…mientras subía las escaleras pudo apreciar que darien bajaba por ellas y dijo lo único que se ocurrió._

_-quítate, estorbas- le dijo dando un leve empujón a su hermanastro mientras se quitaba algunas lagrimas que caían por su angelical rostro…_

_Darien con el fin de molestar a su hermanastra siguió el camino de esta llegando así a su dormitorio, y como la puerta se encontraba ligeramente abierta ingreso sin pedir permiso…_

_-¿Qué pasa "hermanita", no te dieron los suficientes regalos?- dijo este con toda la intención de molestarla, pero serena no le hiso el menor caso, ya que se encontraba maldiciendo a alguien que al parecer milagrosamente no era el…_

_-es un imbécil, un niño, un posesivo, un…un…- pero no pudo terminar ya que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en su dormitorio…_

_-pues si, eso ya me lo dijiste algunas veces- dijo darien burlón por lo roja que se había puesto serena al darse cuenta que no estaba sola en su dormitorio…_

_- no tu…bueno también…lo que quiero decir… ¡ahhh!- serena estaba muy alterada…y agradecía infinitamente que darien se encontrara con ella ya que así podía hablar con alguien-¿Por qué los hombres son tan imbéciles?- se atrevió a preguntar a su hermanastro._

_-se te olvida que soy un hombre- le dijo darien muy divertido con la situación –haber ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto este algo extraño por estar hablando tan civilizadamente con su "hermanita"…_

_-pues lo que paso fue que…- y serena le empezó a contar todo lo que había ocurrido desde que salió con yaten, desde la escena de celos que le hizo hasta el escándalo que ella le hiso en plena calle por estarla celando de todo…pasaron varios minutos en los que serena le contaba todo muy detalladamente a darien como si se lo contara a uno de sus mejores amigos, hasta que acabo y espero para ver que era lo que le diría su hermanastro._

_-para serte sincero si yo hubiera salido contigo y los hombres se te hubieran quedado mirando como enfermos yo también me hubiera puesto celoso- le dijo con mucha sinceridad en aquella mirada tan penetrante que poseía…_

_-¿en serio?- pregunto serena tratando de imaginarse a su hermanastro celándola en plena calle_

_-por supuesto serena, ya no eres una niña y te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa- le dijo este haciendo que serena se sonrojara y se lanzara a sus brazos en señal de agradecimiento lo cual fue acompañado con un "gracias" de parte de la rubia…cosa que hizo que darien se arrepintiera de inmediato por lo que había dicho, ya que tener a su "hermanita" tan cerca lo ponías muy nervioso…_

_-darien…- le dijo serena aun abrazada a su hermanastro…_

_Darien la soltó muy despacio y se quedaron viéndose por un largo tiempo, o al menos largo para ellos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos hasta que darien sin saber por que se acerco poco a poco hacia la rubia, y esta no hiso nada para moverse de ahí, si no que espero ansiosa lo que sabia pasaría luego…y sucedió, tan rápido pero deliciosamente lento para ellos, el momento en que darien poso aquellos hermosos labios en aquellos tan dulces de serena…y esta los recibió con mucho gusto…_

_-me equivoque, lo siento- dijo darien muy apresurado separándose de serena y saliendo de la habitación muy nervioso…_

_-¿me equivoque?, ¿en que se equivoco?…confirmado todos los hombres son unos imbéciles- dijo serena muy molesta por la actitud de darien y mas molesta aun por seguir recordando aquel beso que le había gustado tanto…_

**End Flashback **

Darien estaba rojísimo por el comentario que había hecho serena, pero mas aun por recordar la estupidez, según el, que había hecho ese día…no sabia que decir estaba muy avergonzado al recordar el primer beso –si es que se le puede decir así- que le robo a su hermanastra.

-bu…bue…bueno eso fue por que- trato de decir darien muy nervioso y avergonzado, nunca, jamás serena le había pedido una explicación sobre aquella estupidez que cometió, es mas había hecho como si jamás hubieran compartido aquel beso…

- no te preocupes, te entiendo, tu mismo lo dijiste, ya no soy una niña desde hace mucho….y es normal que algunos hombres se mueran por besarme- dijo serena muy soberbia y extremadamente creída por ella misma…

-jajajajaja…permíteme reírme princesa- le dijo darien muy divertido por la actitud de su hermanastra…-¿y tu corona?, o acaso alguno de esos niños te la quito por un beso de una gran mujer irresistible como tu- siguió darien casi aguantándose las ganas de reír por la actitud que estaba tomando serena.

-pues para que te lo sepas, esos niños besan mucho mejor que tu- le dijo serena muy molesta por lo que darien le estaba diciendo…

-así, pues que yo recuerde nunca te he besado, ¡ah! Pero si a ese roce de labios que te di el año pasado le llamas beso, entonces si, nos besamos- fue lo que contesto darien, molesto por algo que había dicho serena, lo extraño era que no sabia que era eso que lo molestaba tanto…

-pues te aseguro que aun recuerdas ese "roce de labios" y apuesto que es mucho mejor a los que te da rei- le dijo tratando de ocultar aquella sonrisa que empezaba a formársele en sus delicados labios al ver la cara que puso darien.

-te equivocas, rei es una mujer de verdad, por lo tanto besa con tal, no como una niña- dijo darien haciendo enojar a su hermanastra, lo cual era la única razón por la que había empezado a decir que salía con rei, aunque esta y el sabían muy bien que solo eran buenos amigos…

-eres un imbécil- dijo serena en casi un susurro, que darien escucho perfectamente…

-serena yo no…- pero no pudo terminar ni acercarse a serena ya que esta le corto casi de inmediato

- no te me acerques, DÉJAME EN PAZ- le grito serena mientras se sentaba en el suelo y miraba hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar aquella lagrima que caía por su mejilla… evidentemente herida por aquel comentario que había dicho darien con toda la intención de lastimarla…

-lo siento- fue todo lo que dijo darien, y que serena logro oír apenas, ya que darien lo dijo mas para si mismo que para ella, y luego se sentó al otro extremo de la cocina…

Darien se sentía la peor persona del mundo, definitivamente no le gustaba verla llorar, odiaba verla llorar y lo peor, lo que mas le asustaba era la razón por tener aquel sentimiento, no sabia que estaba pasando con el, que ero lo que estaba empezando a sentir por su hermanastra… y esperaba que rei estuviera equivocada , ya que era imposible, era evidentemente prohibido que el estuviese sintiendo "eso" por serena, no estaba seguro de nada, solo de una cosa que lo aterrorizaba muchísimo, que no le gustaba verla llorar, y eso era precisamente lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese instante, y lo peor era que lo hacia por su culpa…

No aguanto más y se paro de donde estaba sentado para acercarse a serena…

-te dije que no te me hacer…- pero no pudo terminar por que darien la agarro con fuerza por la cintura y la hizo parase quedando pocos centímetros de distancia…

Serena estaba en shock no podía moverse y lo peor era que no deseaba hacerlo, deseaba que la besara, lo deseaba con todo su corazón… Solo habían tres centímetros de distancia que separaban sus bocas, solo tres centímetros para que sus labios se unieran en aquel beso que tanto deseaban ambos…solo tres centímetros para descubrir que era lo que en realidad sentía el uno por el otro…el problema era ¿Quién se atrevería a cruzar esos tres centímetros?...

* * *

**Les dije que nos veríamos abajo….jejeje yo siempre cumplo… **

**¿Qué tal? Les gusto…pues eso es apenas algunas cosas que pasaron en estos 5 años…ya en el transcurso del fic seguirán recordando una que otra cosa importante.... ¡ah! También les quiero decir que a partir de ahora actualizo todos los sábados… **

**¡si! Por fin tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarme mas a los fic… se acabo el cole…ya saben todos los sábados un nuevo chap. de "viviendo en contra del amor" jejeje hasta sonó a propaganda… bueno aquí están las respuestas a los reviews…muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews…las adoro a todas… y también a las que leen y por distintos motivos no pueden dejar sus comentarios GRACIAS…**

**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: **olaz patty pues si esta es una batalla campal completita…jejejeje y ya crecieron como te habrás dado cuenta… espero que este cap te haya gustado….muchos beshos….y gracias…ya estoy muchísimo mejor bye bye…cdt…

**MARIPEPA: **ola amix…jejejee pues ya esta el beso que tanto esperabas, aunque solo es un adelantito…a lo que se viene…jejejeje y ya actualice no desesperes…y ahora si lo hare semanal…"promesa de bruja"…jejejeje muchos beshos cdt…

**YUMI KAMAGATHA: **olaz…y bueno definitivamente¿Quién no se comería de puros besos al bombón de darien?...bueno yo sip…jejeje beshos…y espero que el chap te haya gustado…

**JULIMOON****: **si menos mal que ya crecieron…jejejeje pero te aseguro que seguirán siendo igual o mas terrible..jejejejeje…que le vamos a hacer esos son darien y serena….beshos…

**MISS-ODANGO****: **jajajajaja insisto de imaginarme a sere violando "salvajemente" a darien me mato de la risa… y bueno eso de los modales, darien lo hiso para hacer enojar a sere, como ella es tan aquí…o sea tan creída…bueno… y el amor ya esta cerca…mas de lo que se imaginan esos dos chiquillos…aunq ya crecieron vrdd??? Beshos….

**AMSZ88CHIBA: **olazzz…**.** Me alegra que te guste el fic…no saben lo feliz que me hacen todos los reviews…pues como dijiste del odio al amor hay un paso y muy chiquitito que están a punto de cruzar estos dos….jejeje besh os cdt…y gracias…

**SUSY GRANGER****: **olaz susy …y no sabes lo grande que eres…. Te adoro…me diste la mejor de las ideas…perfecta para la history…eres la mejor….y no te preocupes ya sabes que siempre me agradan tus opiniones….jejeje espero seguir contando con tu apoyo…ya sabes, de la idea de "ya-sabes-quien" o quienes…jejejeeje sonó muy Harry potter… bueno mil gracias y ya hablamos en el msn…de acuerdo… muchos beshos…cdt…

**DIVISSIMA MOON****: **jejejej olaz…espero que el chap te haya gustado…mil gracias…y muchísimos beshos….

**LIEBENDE LESUNG****: **olaz…lo siento pior la demora, y bueno ya esta aquí el rocesito de labios…jejejeje pero como ya dije, solo es un adelantito para lo que se viene….muchos beshos…

**SEREYDARIEN****: **olaz como estas? Espero que bien…jejeje y bueno si darien le hizo muy mal en dejar a la pobre de sere sola en pleno baile….pero bueno eso ya pertenece al pasado….jejeje mejor ay que pensar que le deparara el futuro a esta parejita…jejejeje hasta sonó a brujita…jejeje creo que lo consultare con mis cartas…jejejeje bye beshos…

**CALTROGA****:**olaz…pues contestando a tu pregunta…jejeje creo que ya sabes la respuesta….los hermanitos ya crecieron…jejejeje espero que el chap te haya gustado….bueno…lo hice lo mejor que pude…jejeje beshos..cdt--

**ALEJAYM****: **jejejeje pues ya esta aquí el pequeñísimo beso…ya sabes solo es un adelantito…jejejeje y la sere esta como que muy engreída no??? Si algo hare al respecto…bueno beshos….

**SAYURISAN: **olaz… pues lo siento…me demore…pero no te preocupes ya lo prometí y lo vuelvo a hacer a partir de ahora todas las semanas chap nuevo…jejeje "palabra de bruja"…muchos beshos cdt--

**LUES1000: **olaz… y mil gracias…ya estoy mejor…y ojala siga así odio enfermarme…jejeje bueno aquí esta el chap. Espero que te haya gustado…beshos…

**TSUKINO: **olaz….y como te habrás dado cuenta ya crecieron…jejeje en cuanto a eso de la sere seductora…mmm tal vez en uno o dos chap…llegue la gran sorpresa y la miramos muy seductora…jejeje beshos…cdt--

**CHERRIE SA****: **jajaja olaz..me gusto eso de las esposas…aver si lo hacemos mas adelante….y luna es genial…ya quisiera yo que me encerraran con darien…jejejeje no sale vivo…bueno pues muchísimos beshos…bye bye..

**ARIASSERENA: **pues sip las cosas se complican pero ahí estoy yop para arreglarlas…ya se lo que hare…que sere se muera en un trágico accidente y entonces darien se queda muy desconsolado y ahí entro yo para robarme su corazón…jejeje mentira que mas quisiera yop… pero bueno espero que te guste el chap…beshos…

**ANNYFANSAILORMOON****: **abue….olaz…bueno pues ya te explique lo de rei…y estoy segura que este chap...te ha hecho muy feliz….jejeje ya estoy empezando a recompensarte por ya sabes que…jejejee ahhh mil gracias por lo de "Alexander"…jejejejeje me encanta…beshos…

**ISA1181****: **olaz…isa….espero que te haiga gustado el chap…y si ya estoy recuperada gracias a dios….y a los reviews jejejejeje bueno pues si luna se paso con sus planes…creo que le daré vacaciones…jejejejeje se las merece no??? Bueno muchísimos beshos…no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus reviews….cdt..muxo…bye…

**Bueno solo me queda seguir agradeciéndoles por los reviews de vrdd mil ¡GRACIAS! las kelo mucho…bye…beshos…y ya saben sigan dejando reviews…que me hacen muy felices….y sobretodo me animan a seguir escribiendo…jejeje beshos….**


	6. ACEPTANDO SENTIMIENTOS

**Cuando el amor llega no lo puedes evitar, por más que trates de negarlo el amor esta ahí y no quiere salir, pero… ¿que pasa si te enamoras de la persona equivocada? Trataras de sacarlo de tu vida o simplemente dejaras todo por amar y ser amada...**

**Olaz!!!! Yo aquí… reportándome a los años….jejejeje, bueno ni tanto pero si me demore muchísimo en actualizar…y se que no hay escusa que valga…pero espero recompensarlas con este cap…así que sin mas las dejo…**

**Nos vemos abajo….**

**A LEER….**

* * *

"**VIVIENDO CONTRA EL AMOR"**

_No aguanto más y se paro de donde estaba sentado para acercarse a serena…_

_-te dije que no te me hacer…- pero no pudo terminar por que darien la agarro con fuerza por la cintura y la hizo parase quedando pocos centímetros de distancia…_

_Serena estaba en shock no podía moverse y lo peor era que no deseaba hacerlo, deseaba que la besara, lo deseaba con todo su corazón… Solo habían tres centímetros de distancia que separaban sus bocas, solo tres centímetros para que sus labios se unieran en aquel beso que tanto deseaban ambos…solo tres centímetros para descubrir que era lo que en realidad sentía el uno por el otro…el problema era ¿Quién se atrevería a cruzar esos tres centímetros?... _

**6. Aceptando sentimientos.-**

Hay algunas cosas que son difíciles de afrontar. A pesar de poseer valentía, coraje y decisión existen situaciones en la vida que te desarman por completo y que pueden llegar a convertir al más valiente y audaz caballero en el más miedoso e inseguro plebeyo, entre estas esta el primer beso, aunque suene ridículo estoy segura que varias personas me darán la razón, ¿pero que puede ser tan difícil en dar el primer beso?, Pues precisamente que no es solo un beso, aquella acción tan esperada por dos personas que sienten una gran atracción hacia el otro no es simplemente un beso, es una manera de decir "te quiero", para otros una forma de decir "te amo", incluso una forma de decir "perdón", tal vez un "gracias", o un "te extrañe" o "te extrañare", y muchos mas, eso significa un beso, expresar sentimientos y eso para muchos es lo mas difícil que hay.

Serena y darien, dos hermanastros que aprendieron a vivir juntos entre peleas y problemas durante 5 años y ahora por casualidades del destino terminaron encerrados en una cocina y a pocos centímetros de que el deseo más anhelado por ambos se hiciera realidad, a pocos centímetros de ese tan esperado primer beso.

Nervios, inseguridad, felicidad, miedo, ansiedad, deseo, dolor, dicha, estos eran algunos sentimientos que serena tenia encontrados, simplemente todo era muy extraño para ella, desde la situación en la que se encontraban, hasta aquellos sentimientos que estaba empezado a sentir hacia su hermanastro, pero estaba segura, mas que segura que lo que mas deseaba en ese instante era olvidar todo y refugiarse entre los labios de el, de darien, de su hermanastro.

Mientras que darien mas que nada se encontraba con miedo, mucho miedo a lo que estaba empezando a sentir, y sobretodo mucha inseguridad hacia lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba seguro que ambos lo deseaban, tal vez el con mayor intensidad que ella, pero tenia la seguridad que ella le correspondería, y aun así no se atrevía a hacerlo y no era por miedo a como ella reaccionaria, mas bien era por miedo a como reaccionaria el, ¿Qué sentiría después del beso?, estaba seguro de que estaba empezando a sentir algo muy fuerte por su hermanastra y tenia miedo de que eso llegara mas allá de lo que el podría controlar.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que se debatía entre lo que haría y lo que no que los observo, aquellos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaron durante la boda de sus padre, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, inclusive fue su cuerpo el que reacciono antes que el atrayendo mas hacia si el cuerpo perfecto de serena y acariciando aquel rostro tan hermoso que poseía su hermanastra, se fue acercando poco a poco, tomándose tiempo para observarla y guardar en su memoria aquel rostro tan bello mientras que serena podía sentir el aliento de darien chocar contra el propio, ocasionando volverla completamente loca y desear desesperadamente sentir los labios de darien. Todo parecía tan mágico, tan irreal, que definitivamente se podía describir como el momento perfecto para ambos.

-¡SERENA! -un solo nombre, un solo grito logro romper aquella burbuja en donde serena y darien se habían perdido, y confirmando así que aun hasta ahora es imposible alcanzar la perfección.

-serena ¿en donde estas? - de nuevo aquella voz, y esta vez fue imposible obviar a aquella persona que acaba de llegar.

- es yaten – dijo serena algo insegura de lo que debía de hacer y aun entre los brazos de darien.

-si ya lo oí – darien no tenia la mas mínima intención de soltar a serena.

-creo que… deberías… lo mas correcto seria… - era imposible no notar lo nerviosa que se encontraba serena – me sueltas… por…por favor

-¿quieres que te suelte? –darien al igual que serena se estaba dando cuenta de lo bien que se sentía estar así, uno en brazos del otro.

-te… te lo estoy… pidiendo… ¿no? – no podía engañarse, era imposible hacerlo, deseaba mas que nunca estar en brazos de darien.

- ¿por que insistes en engañarte a ti misma? -interrogo darien, mostrando una seguridad que sorprendió a serena e incluso al propio darien.

-de que… que… hablas –tartamudeo serena muy nerviosa.

-olvídalo, mejor dejamos las cosas como están –darien soltó a serena al decir esto y tuvo que hacer uso de su mayor fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo…

-¡no!, dime, ¿Por qué crees que me engaño?, ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?! –pregunto serena con un tono de voz muy alta que claramente podría pasar como un grito.

Darien estaba en completo shock por la pregunta que le había formulado serena, era una pregunta que el mismo se la había hecho miles de veces ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con su hermanastra?, ni el mismo podía saberlo.

-no eres mas que un cobarde, un estúpido, cavernícola, engreído, crees que todas las mujeres están a tu disposición, crees que puedes hacer con ellas lo que quieres… pues te equivocaste de chica –serena inexplicablemente lloraba mientras le decía todo esto a darien.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿de donde sacas que yo quiero algo contigo?, jamás me metería con una niñita caprichosa y mimada como tu, que no sabe hacer otra cosa que pedirle dinero a su 'papi' para salir con sus amigas y que cree que todos los hombres del mundo caerá a sus pies por ser la hija de kenji stukino –darien estaba muy molesto, y no era para menos, ya que según el ninguna chica podía tratarlo como lo hiso serena, a excepción de su madre claro esta.

-¡MUERETE IMBESIL! –grito serena con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, obviamente muy ofendida por lo dicho.

-no te daré el gusto princesita

-entonces desaparece de mi vida por lo menos

-desaparece tu de la mía

-escúchame bien darien chiva, por que solo lo diré una vez, eres el hombre mas insoportable del mundo, te odio con toda mi alma y no sabes lo feliz que seria si en este mismo momento vienen seres del espacio y te llevan lejos de mi y de 'mi' familia; y por supuesto serias el ultimo hombre en la tierra con el que tendría algo, mucho menos una relación formal.

-terminaste, por que quiero recordarte que te guste o no yo también soy tu familia "hermanita".

-PU-DRE-TE.

-solo si es contigo…

-eres un…

-SERENA, ¿ESTAS EN LA COCINA? –aquel grito dado por yaten que obviamente se encontraba en la puerta de aquella cocina dio por terminada la intensa reunión familiar que estaban llevando a cabo darien y serena.

-si yaten, estoy encerrada con el troglodita de darien, por favor sácame de aquí –decía serena mientras se apoyaba exageradamente en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué hacen ahí?, ¿Cómo quedaron atrapados?, ¿están los dos solos? –preguntaba un muy confundido y por que no decirlo, celoso yaten.

-ya deja de preguntar y ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! –gritaba serena.

-si pero ¿Cómo? –pregunto yaten muy contrariado.

-un momento, ¿Cómo entraste? –interrogo darien.

-me encontré al jardinero en la entrada, estaba cortando algunas rosas y le dije que venia a ver a serena y me dejo entrar –explico como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-así no mas, sin preguntarte nada, ¡¿y si fueras un ladrón, o peor un secuestrador?! –exclamo darien muy preocupado, o fingiendo estarlo.

-¡CALLATE INBÉSIL!, Wilson conoce a yaten y yo le dije que si alguna vez venia a verme lo dejara entrar –respondió serena llamando como de costumbre con mucha confianza a los empleados de su casa –yaten en vez de escuchar las estupideces del naco de darien ve donde Wilson y dile que venga a abrir la puerta de la cocina principal.

-por supuesto, voy corriendo –respondió yaten, dejando aparentemente a darien y serena solos de nuevo.

-por fin –dijo serena como si se librara de un gran peso.

-¿por fin que? ¿Por fin solos? –dijo darien muy coqueto y acercándose peligrosamente a serena

-no te me acerques imbécil, y desde ahora te advierto que tienes prohibido acercarte a mi a mas de un metro de distancia o sino…

-¿sino que?, llamaras a tu papi… -dijo darien con una sonrisa juguetona que según serena se le veía muy bien en aquellos hermosos labios.

-estoy hablando enserio –respondió serena tratando de desviar su mirada de los labios de darien y evitando también que este notara la dirección de esta.

-yo también –dijo darien acercándose mas a serena sin quitar aquella sonrisa tan hipnotizaste para su hermanastra.

-darien aléjate –fue lo único que atino a decir serena al verse acorralada entre la puerta de la cocina y darien.

-¿y si no quiero? –respondió este acercando ahora sus labios a los de su 'pequeña' hermanastra.

-yo… yo… yo –y serena decidió dejar de seguir diciendo monosílabos y besar aquella boca que tanto deseaba sin importar que aquella fuera la de su despreciable hermanastro. Pero en el momento en que se disponía a hacerlo la puerta en la que estaba apoyada inesperadamente se abrió, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y jalando a darien en la caída que curiosamente cayó encima de ella.

-¡¿Qué se supone que es lo que estaban haciendo?! –una voz muy enojada de yaten fue la primera que se oyó en aquel vergonzoso accidente.

-¿tu que crees? –respondió darien levantándose de encima de su hermanastra y dándole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, mano que por supuesto serena rechazo.

-no le hagas caso, solo escuchábamos si ya estaban viniendo, y luego abrieron la puerta y obviamente nos caímos –explico serena haciendo uso de sus grandes dones de mentirosa.

-si, claro –dijo darien en un tono muy sarcástico que hasta yaten se dio cuenta.

-esta bien, te creo –fue lo único que logro a decir yaten acercándose y besando muy apasionadamente a serena, demostrando así que ya no eran dos simples niños jugando a los noviecitos como dijo darien en una ocasión.

-idiota –murmuro darien muy bajo, pero fue inútil ya que todos lo oyeron claramente.

-yaten espera –dijo serena separándose un momento de yaten y dirigiéndose ahora muy roja de la vergüenza hacia su jardinero que aun continuaba ahí –Wilson muchas gracias, puedes retirarte

-de nada señorita… digo serena –se rectifico aquel viejo hombre que aun no se acostumbraba a llamar por su nombre de pila a la primogénita de kenji tsukino.

-me encanta que seas tan buena con todos tus empleados –dijo yaten abrazando a serena ante los ojos de darien.

-no soy buena yaten, simplemente los trato como personas normales y no por mis empleados –dijo serena un poco molesta por el comentario de su enamorado.

-si claro, mejor vámonos ya ¿no?, estamos muy atrasados –hablo yaten sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho serena y saliendo con ella de la mansión tsukino, dejando a darien muy inquieto.

**0o0o0o0o0**

-¡UNA FIESTA! –gritaron a la vez serena, amy y lita que se encontraban junto a yaten en la casa de mina.

-si, eso dije –fue lo que respondió la imprudente rubia ante la exclamación de sus amigas.

-¿pero es que acaso estas loca?, como se te ocurrió decirle a todo mundo que harías una fiesta hoy en tu casa –le reprocho una amy muy enojada ante la imprudencia de su amiga.

-pero chicos, mis padres se fueron de viaje y me dejaron la casa para mi sola, que mejor oportunidad para hacer una súper fiesta –dijo mina muy emocionada por la susodicha fiesta.

-pero mina, ¿como piensas arreglar tu casa en menos de 4 horas para una fiesta? –interrogo serena tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

-mi bombón tiene razón mina, esta vez si te excediste en tus locuras –apoyo yaten.

-mina, lo mejor será que llames a todos los que invitaste y les digas que tus padres regresaron o que tuviste que viajar de emergencia y que la fiesta tendrá que ser suspendida –dijo una lita muy sensata respecto al tema.

-¡NO!, no, no, no, y mil veces no, la fiesta se hará si o si –sentencio una mina muy caprichosa y engreída.

-¿Qué fiesta? –pregunto rei quien acababa de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraban reunidas acompañada de darien.

-pues a nuestra queridísima mina, se le ocurrió aprovechar que sus padres viajaron para hacer una fiesta, pero eso no es todo, lo peor es que invito a casi toda la escuela y amigos –dijo amy aun muy enoja.

-eso es grandioso, ¿para cuando es la fiesta? –pregunto rei tomando asiento en uno de los sofás con darien al lado como siempre.

-¡PARA HOY! –gritaron todos a la vez.

-¡pero mina, como se te ocurre hacer algo como eso! –grito rei ahora también molesta con la imprudente de mina.

-chicas las llame para que me ayudaran, no para que me regañaran –dijo mina muy desanimada por que según ella todos estaban en contra de su fiesta.

-¿y como se supone que te vamos a ayudar? –pregunto lita.

-pues ayudándome a preparar todo, ¿por favor? –pidió con ojitos de niña buena, logrando que nadie se negara.

-esta bien, te ayudamos, pero conste que si logras tener lista en menos de cuatro horas tu súper fiesta será solo gracias a nosotras –dijo serena inexplicablemente ahora también muy animada por dicha fiesta.

-gracias, las quiero mucho –dijo mina abrazando a sus amigas y dejando de lado a yaten y darien

-creo que mejor seria que llame a mis hermanos para que nos ayuden –dijo yaten marcando un numero en su teléfono móvil.

-¡si!, si, que vengan los papacitos de seiya y taiki a ayudarnos –dijo mina ahora mas entusiasmada que antes.

-¡mina! –gritaron todos a la vez…

-¿Qué?, ¿dije algo malo? –pregunto mina con su ya conocida cara de niña buena.

-tu nunca cambiaras –sentencio lita mientras todos reían por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Al terminar de llamar a sus hermanos, yaten se acerco serena y la tomo de la cintura para besarla muy fogosamente delante de todos los presentes, incluso de darien quien hacia un presupuesto de todo lo que gastarían para la fiesta junto con rei.

-estas hermosa –susurro yaten al oído de serena antes de morder muy sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja, causando que serena enrojeciera tanto como el mas rojo de los tomates.

-deja de mirarlos o notaran que te mueres de celos –dijo rei muy bajito logrando que solo darien escuchara.

-yo no los estaba mirando– sentencio darien –y definitivamente no me muero de celos

-creo que ya es hora de que dejes de fingir y por fin aceptes tus verdaderos sentimientos darien, o cuando lo hagas ya será muy tarde y ella será de otro –dijo rei muy seria ante la atenta mirada de darien que solo logro mostrarle una sonrisa muy superficial que escondía lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

¿Pero que era lo que estaba sintiendo? Se preguntaba darien, estaba claro que lo enfurecía mucho ver a serena tan cerca de yaten y más aun en esas demostraciones de afecto, ¡por dios!, ella era solo una niña, pero eso no significaba que el sentía algo por… su hermanastra, es mas, eso no significaba que en ese momento el sintiera celos, por que el ¡no! estaba sintiendo celos, ¡simplemente no podía sentirlos!, y menos hacia serena.

* * *

**Que tal??? Satisfechas??? No??? Si??? Bueno mejor díganmelo mediante un review…jejeje y bueno les contaría todo lo que pase en este tiempo y el motivo por el cual no pude actualizar…pero se que se van a aburrir por eso solo les digo que lo siento muchisisisisisisisimo…**

**Y por supuesto mil gracias a todas por sus reviews, son lo máximo, las A-DO-RO….jejeje **

**Ah!!! También decirles que las contestaciones de los reviews…se las mando por msn…. Así que las que no tengan cuenta en ff me dejan su correo si??**

**Un besote a todas…y graxie…**

**Beshos…**


	7. UNA MUJER DE VERDAD

**Cuando el amor llega no lo puedes evitar, por más que trates de negarlo el amor esta ahí y no quiere salir, pero… ¿que pasa si te enamoras de la persona equivocada? Trataras de sacarlo de tu vida o simplemente dejaras todo por amar y ser amada...**

**Tarde pero llegue… jejeje... los dejo para que lean… espero que les guste… y ni se como empezar….bueno empecemos por el inicio…**

**1. Llegamos a los 100 reviews!!!! ¡¡¡¡yeahhhh!!! Sii y les tengo un regalito muy extraño…pero que le vamos a hacer así soy yop… y el regalo es:::: "UN AMOR ETERNO" otro fic x)…sip, sip…pero este es un one shot… y espero comentarios eh??? Va dedicado a mi review numero 100…léanlo si???**

**2. Me cree un blog ¡¡¡¡yeahhhh!!!!... pásense por ahí y me dejan sus sugerencias y comentarios por fis… y el blog es:::: (http:// www . angie-shields . blogspot . com/****)**

**3. Bueno y también que quería agradecerles por los reviews… no saben lo feliz que soy gracias a ustedes… y por eso quiero dedicarle este cap a tres personas…a)mi review number 100 "arias serena" b) a mi abue prexiosa **"**AnnyFanSailorMoon****" y c)"susy granger" linda mil gracias ya sabes por que… eres lo máximo…te A-DO-RO…beshos…**

**Nos vemos abajo…**

**A LEER…**

* * *

"**VIVIENDO CONTRA EL AMOR"**

_-creo que ya es hora de que dejes de fingir y por fin aceptes tus verdaderos sentimientos darien, o cuando lo hagas ya será muy tarde y ella será de otro –dijo rei muy seria ante la atenta mirada de darien que solo logro mostrarle una sonrisa muy superficial que escondía lo que realmente estaba sintiendo._

_¿Pero que era lo que estaba sintiendo? Se preguntaba darien, estaba claro que lo enfurecía mucho ver a serena tan cerca de yaten y más aun en esas demostraciones de afecto, ¡por dios!, ella era solo una niña, pero eso no significaba que el sentía algo por… su hermanastra, es mas, eso no significaba que en ese momento el sintiera celos, por que el ¡no! estaba sintiendo celos, ¡simplemente no podía sentirlos!, y menos hacia serena._

**7. Una mujer de verdad.- **

Darien no podía sacar de su cabeza aquellas palabras que rei le dijo, ¿seria posible que serena se le entregara a yaten?, pues el chico de cabellos oscuros prefería no pensarlo, y no era por que se sintiera celoso, para nada, el ¡no! estaba celoso, simplemente que serena era su hermanastra y era solo una niña, bueno ni tan niña ya tenia dieciséis años y un cuerpo muy desarrollado, pero aun así el era su 'hermano' mayor y su deber era cuidarla o eso era lo que darien creía.

-¡chicos ya llegamos! –Exclamaron los hermanos Kou mientras ingresaban a la enorme casa de mina – ¿para que somos buenos?

-Hermanitos… nos tiene que ayudar a hacer una súper fiesta –dijo yaten mientras tomaba a serena entre sus brazos.

-no hay problema, ¿para cuando es? –pregunto Seiya muy emocionado

-para hoy –respondió una dudosa y desanimada lita.

-¡¿queeeeeeee?! –Exclamaron los hermanos Kou a dúo –están completamente locos.

-si… si… eso ya lo sabemos, pero lo que ahora debemos hacer es ponernos a trabajar y aunque todos lo duden realizar la mejor fiesta de la historia – grito serena muy convencida y optimista.

-mi bombón tiene razón –hablo yaten muy orgulloso de su novia.

-así es, 'cabeza de chorlito' no pudo decirlo mejor – dijo Darien con obvia burla hacia Serena.

-pues entonces que esperamos… vamos a trabajar –señalo amy.

-todos juntos –señalo rei.

-para realizar la mejor fiesta de la historia –siguió lita.

-y ligarnos muchos chicos guapos –continuo la imprudente de Mina con corazoncitos en los ojos…

-¡MINAAAAAAAAA! –gritaron todos a la vez.

Después de aquella imprudencia de mina todos se dispusieron a trabajar juntos y hacer todo lo posible por transformar la casa de mina en un hermoso salón para fiestas o por lo menos en algo parecido, algunos se encargaron de la decoración, otros de la comida y bebidas, otros de la limpieza junto a algunas empleadas que trabajaban en la casa de mina y otros como yaten y serena simplemente se dedicaron a dar espectáculos de muy mal gusto o eso es lo que Darien pensaba.

-no entiendo como pueden darse de besos mientras todos trabajamos –hablo darien algo molesto mientras miraba de reojo como su hermanastra no se despegaba de los labios de su novio.

-están enamorados darien, es normal que no quieran separarse el uno del otro –dijo rei al escuchar el mal intencionado comentario del chico de pelos azabaches.

-no, ellos no están enamorados, sea lo que sea que sientan definitivamente no es amor –sentencio darien un poco alterado.

-¿y según tu que es lo que sienten? –pregunto rei divertida por el loco comentario de Darien.

-no se… tal vez cariño, después de todo son amigos, yo que se… pero te puedo apostar que esos dos no están enamorados –rei solo pudo sonreír ante la seguridad con la que hablaba darien.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? –interrogo rei con una radiante sonrisa llena de picardía.

-yo… yo… no se… pero es imposible que estén enamorados, seria una locura pensar que… -pero no termino al ver la mirada llena de diversión y aquella sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de rei.

-lo que yo creo es que tu estas muy celoso por cierta rubia –dijo mientras se acercaba muy provocadoramente a el chico.

-por Mina, no tengo por que ponerme celosos por ella –hablo mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa a la pelinegra.

-no te hagas el gracioso, sabes muy bien a quien me refiero –rei se estaba acercando mas de la cuenta a darien y muy sensualmente, cosa que por supuesto noto el chico de pelo azabache.

-rei en serio no se de que me hablas –dijo el chico fingiendo lo mas que pudo a que no sabia de quien le hablaba rei

-de tu her-ma-nas-tra –fue lo único que dijo rei antes de estampar sus rojos labios contra los de darien, causando que este al igual que todos los presentes y cierta rubia que no era mina se sorprendieran muchísimo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto el pelinegro al terminar aquel sorpresivo beso que le dio rei.

-nada –contesto como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-rei un beso no es nada –hablo darien muy bajito para que los demás no lo escucharan.

-solo fue un beso, olvídate de ello ¿si? –dijo rei como si estuviera hablando algo de lo mas normal y tal vez lo era, pero ¡claro!, no para darien.

-oye un beso no se da así por que si – dijo darien un poco molesto y demasiado correcto.

-¡oh dios!, se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con el educado y caballeroso Darien Chiva, el que simplemente besa a la mujer de su vida, el problema es que aun no la a encontrado –señalo la pelinegra usando un tono muy irónico en sus palabras.

-estoy hablando en serio –contesto un molesto darien.

-esta bien, esta bien… ¡voltea!- sentenció rei algo exasperada.

-¿Qué? – pregunto darien muy sorpresivo

-¡voltea! –volvió a decir y cuando darien la obedeció se encontró con serena quien se encontraba a espaldas de el… lo curioso es que lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo a través de sus bellos ojos azules y luego inexplicablemente se ponía a discutir con yaten.

-¿Qué tiene que ver? –pregunto darien obviamente refiriéndose a su hermanastra.

-nos estaba observando mientras hablábamos –explico –y quería ver como reaccionaba si te besaba, parece que no lo tomo muy bien.

-pero no tenías ningún derecho a besarme –hablo darien.

-ya deja eso, lo bueno es que conseguí lo que quería… y es posible que serena sienta algo por ti, ¿viste la cara que puso? –comento divertida rei.

-¡Estas loca! –exclamo darien.

-----

-¿pero quien se creen que son?, sobretodo ese estúpido de darien, como se les ocurre dar esos espectáculos… ¡y precisamente ahora que estamos trabajando! –hablo/grito serena mientras se separaba bruscamente de yaten.

-serena de que te enojas… es normal, ellos son novios –contesto yaten algo sorprendido por el comportamiento de serena.

-¡ELLOS NO son novios! –exclamo muy alto, pero luego al ver que no estaban solos es la sala termino muy bajo, casi como un susurro.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? –interrogo yaten.

-por que… por que… por que rei es muy inteligente como para hacerse novia de ese troglodita – dijo muy convencida.

-serena, aun así no tiene por que importarte lo que haga ese tipo –hablo algo molesto.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! –Esta vez si grito –no me importa nada que tenga que ver con el, pero si con rei, ella es mi amiga –agrego muy bajito en un efusivo cuchicheo.

-eso espero –aclaro yaten muy celoso.

-yaten… ¿estas celoso de darien? –pregunto con una sonrisa muy coqueta.

-claro que no –respondió, pero no fue muy convincente.

-amor, no tienes por que ponerte celoso, yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como darien –dijo no muy convencida.

-eso espero – dijo yaten mientras la abrazaba.

-no tienes por que dudarlo –hablo mientras besaba levemente el cuello de yaten.

-tienes razón, pero por si las dudas hoy me lo demostraras – aclaro con un tono muy coqueto mientras respondía a los besos de la rubia.

-yaten sigues con eso –dijo serena mientras se separaba de el lentamente.

-vamos serena, ¿acaso no me quieres? –pregunto mientras hacia pucheros de los mas aniñados.

-sabes que si –respondió.

-demuéstramelo.

-esta bien –respondió –hoy, cerca de la media noche en la biblioteca de mina, a nadie se le ocurrirá ir ahí.

-te amo –le dijo yaten con total sinceridad, pero lo que le sorprendió mucho fue que serena no le respondiera al igual que siempre, pero decidió obviarlo y seguir besando a su novia.

0o0o0o0o0

Eran cerca de las doce y tal y como serena había dicho la fiesta era un total e indiscutible éxito, todos bailaban muy contentos en la pista de baile, algunas parejas se besaban en los rincones de la gran casa y otros simplemente charlaban.

Pero cierta rubia que no era mina precisamente se encontraba muy nerviosa por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, por que por más que ella estuviera 'segura' de lo que sentía por yaten y por lo que estaba apunto de hacer no podía evitar que el miedo penetrara en ella alterando cada rincón de su cuerpo por completo.

Serena siempre fue una chica libre de tomar sus propias de decisiones, y precisamente eso era lo que había pasado, ella como casi siempre había sido libre de tomar aquella gran decisión en su vida, y no se arrepentía por ello, ¡para nada!… pero eso no evitaba que en esos precisos momentos estuviera doblándose todos los nudillos de la mano y no precisamente por puro gusto.

-¡no puede ser! –Exclamo serena dejando por fin sus dedos en paz -¡esto es lo ultimo que me faltaba!

-¿Qué te pasa 'hermanita'? –pregunto en un total tono irónico Darien, quien se acercaba hacia serena.

-no te importa.-contesto molesta.

-vamos, ¿Qué haces sin tu 'bombón'? –dijo mientras se echaba a reír lo mas fuerte posible.

-dentro de poco lo veré –respondió mientras revisaba el reloj por milésima ves, solo para darse cuenta que solo faltaban diez minutos para las doce. ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?, era imposible… seguro su reloj estaba mal.

-¿Qué hora tienes darien? –hablo sin mucha paciencia que digamos.

-diez para las doce, ¿a que hora nos iremos a casa? –aprovecho para preguntar.

-yo no iré –contesto mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo de su cartera y se daba uno que otro retoque.

-¿Cómo que no iras? – pregunto darien obviando lo que su la rubia hacia con aquel espejo.

-¡eso!, no iré –respondió -¡acaso eres sordo!

-tu padre me matar si no te llevo a casa.

-dile que me quede a dormir con mina…no se, a hacerle compañía –dijo –por favor…

Darien estaba muy sorprendido, según lo que recordaba era la primera vez que serena le pedía por favor a alguien, y ese era precisamente a el.

-¿y se puede saber donde te quedaras?

-¡no es de tu incumbencia! –grito

Y fue lo último que dijo, antes de marcharse dejando a un confundido y muy extrañado darien gracias a su comportamiento, que sin dudas averiguaría que era lo que le pasaba y por que estaba actuando tan sospechosamente, solo esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, pero por si las duda seguiría a su hermanastra.

----

-¡yaten!... ¿estas ahí? –pregunto serena mientras ingresaba a la gran biblioteca que mina tenia en su casa.

-¡bombón! –hablo yaten a espaldas de la rubia mientras la tomaba por la cintura y muy lentamente empezaba a dejar pequeños y dulces besos por todo el cuello de la chica.

-¡yaten!, espera… creo que esto no…

-no digas nada, solo déjate llevar.

No necesitaba decirlo, precisamente eso era lo que serena estaba haciendo, dejándose llevar… cosa que le resultaba muy fácil.

Yaten muy suave y delicadamente giro a serena y continuo con su misión de repartir aquellos exquisitos besos por todo el rostro de serena, besos que competían con las delicadas y sensuales caricias que las manos del chico le estaban proporcionando.

Serena por más que quisiera parar en esos momentos no podía articular palabra alguna, simplemente seria un gran sacrilegio parar los expertos y bien definidos besos de su novio, y por supuesto ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Con mucha prisa y necesidad yaten tomo entre sus manos el rostro de serena y ya cansándose de tantos juegos se dispuso a reclamar sus labios, besándolos con mucha ternura, necesidad, cariño y tal vez amor. Era increíble como la actitud de serena había cambiado en tan solo un instante, hace menos de cinco minutos se encontraba muriéndose de los nervios y ahora simplemente se encontraba disfrutando de las caricias y besos que yaten le daba.

Lentamente el chico de ojos verdes subió a serena a una de las mesas que se encontraba en aquella gran biblioteca y posándose entre las bien torneadas piernas de su novia empezó a acariciar suavemente sus muslos mientras aun seguía besando los ahora rojos labios de la chica.

-¡yaten!... ¡ah! –salió una exclamación acompañada de un gran gemido que si no fuera por la música a todo volumen de la fiesta todos habrían escuchado.

-vamos serena relájate –dijo el chico mientras bajaba los delgados tirantes del elegante vestido que llevaba serena, al mismo tiempo que dejaba un camino de pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello y hombros.

La rubia quien para esos momentos ya se encontraba muy excitada y húmeda no aguanto mas y empezó a desabrochar con mucha torpeza y desesperación la costosa camisa de yaten, quien solo pudo responder apegando su miembro aun mas hacia el sexo de la chica.

-¡ah!...yaten…¡ah! –fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la rubia quien lo empezó a besar con desesperación llevando sus manos hacia los pantalones del chico para obviamente desabrocharlos.

-¡SUELTALA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO! –se oyó un grito proveniente desde el marco de la puerta.

Los nervios se volvieron a apoderar de serena quien tan pronto como yaten se alejo de ella, solo pudo ponerse de pie y bajar su vestido que al parecer yaten había subido si que se diese cuenta y acomodar los tirantes que también había bajado el chico de ojos verde.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO?! –Se escucho una voz llena de reproche y disgusto que serena reconoció como la de darien -¡IMBÉCIL SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MALOGRE TU LINDA CARITA!

-¡estas loco si crees que dejare sola a serena! –hablo

-yaten vete –ordeno serena muy molesta y no precisamente con el.

-Ya dije que…

-¡QUE TE VAYAS! –grito ahora si molesta con el peli plateado.

Yaten solo pudo dedicarle una mirada llena de incomprensión a serena y otra llena de odio a darien antes de salir tranquilamente de la biblioteca, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡nada de lo que digas va a convencerme, se muy bien lo que vi! –dijo darien en un tono de voz muy elevado pero no lo suficiente para tacharlo como grito.

-no pienso decir nada –toda la vergüenza que serena había sentido cuando Darien la encontró con yaten se había esfumado gracias a los reclamos injustificados que le daba su hermanastro para convertirse ahora en puro e intenso enojo.

-¡¿entonces lo aceptas?! –pregunto muy fuerte el pelinegro.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡que estuve apunto de tener sexo con MI NOVIO!... por dios darien no todos vivimos en tu mundo lleno de castidad y pureza.

-No puedo creer que seas tan descarada.

-no es descaro darien, se llaman hormonas… ¿me escuchas? Hor-mo-nas

-¿eres repulsiva sabes?, no puedo creer que estuviera apunto de entregártele a ese imbécil.

-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia!... a menos que… ¿no estarás celoso verdad 'hermanito'?

-¡ESTAS LOCA!... yo celoso de ti, de una niña como tu… esta vez si se te zafó un tornillo –señalo –dime… ¿como me puedo poner celoso de una niña como tu teniendo a una verdadera mujer como rei?

-yo también soy una mujer de verdad - dijo Serena con un tono muy melancólico y hasta triste -¡y estuve apunto de demostrarlo!

-jajajaja… no me hagas reír, solo por que juegas a los besitos con yaten ya eres una mujer de verdad-

-¡¡¡darien yo no te permito….

-tu no me permites ¿Qué?... escúchame bien serena y que te quede bien claro, ¡¡tu no vales nada al lado de una verdadera mujer como rei!! –grito con un tono muy hiriente Darien y fue como si en vez de gritárselo a su hermanastra tratara de recordárselo el mismo o creérselo en el mayor de los casos.

Serena no cavia en el enojo que estaba sintiendo, estaba muy molesta y herida, herida por las venenosas palabras que darien había utilizado para humillarla y lastimarla… y lo peor es que lo había logrado, había logrado herirla y hacerla sentir mucha envidia hacia una de sus mejore amigas.

La rubia alzo la mano dispuesta a estamparle la mayor bofetada de su vida a su hermanastro por atreverse a lastimarla de esa manera con sus palabras pero no pudo hacerlo ya que este la atajo por la muñeca.

-suéltame imbécil –grito mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre.

-¿deberás me creías tan imbécil como para dejar que me pegues?

-eres un… - y ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase y mucho menos pegarle a el pelinegro ya que este la había atrapado en lo que se convertiría en uno de los mejores besos de su vida.

Un beso lleno de pasión, enojo, celos, rabia, posesión, y mucha, mucha necesidad por parte de ambos, un beso que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.

Serena podía sentir como darien la besaba casi lastimándola, mordiendo desesperadamente sus labios con una fiereza y salvajismo que jamás pensó poseería el chico y lo peor fue que le gusto, tal vez era masoquista, pero le gustaba la forma en que darien la besaba, dulce y salvaje a la vez.

-esto… es solo… solo para qué aprendas como una mujer de verdad es besada.

Y sin decir mas darien salió de la biblioteca hecho una furia y completamente desorientado por lo que acababa de hacer, realmente había besado a serena… no podía, estaba mal, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, el no podía estar enamorándose de su hermanastra, eso seria fatal, simplemente fatal.

* * *

**Ahora sip…. Ya llego el tan esperado beso… y espero no haberlas defraudado jejeje… ese fue un regalito por los 100 reviews…(mentira) x)**

**Si!!!! Llegamos a los 100 reviews… y no saben lo feliz que estoy… ya ni se como agradecerles… bueno una forma muy peculiar fue con mi one shot "Un amor eterno" …donde también espero reviews eh???? ¬¬ Bueno solo si les gusta…**

**Bueno chicos y chicas… déjenme reviews…si???**

**Mil gracias a todos…y no se olviden de visitar mi "blog" y dejarme sus sugerencias…**

**Muchisisisisisimos beshos…para todos…. ;)**


	8. SOLEDAD

****

Cuando el amor llega no lo puedes evitar, por más que trates de negarlo el amor esta ahí y no quiere salir, pero… ¿que pasa si te enamoras de la persona equivocada? Trataras de sacarlo de tu vida o simplemente dejaras todo por amar y ser amada...

* * *

**Los sientoooo… me demore un montón… de verdad estoy muy avergonzada, pero lo bueno es que traje cap nuevo!!! **

**Y Dios cuantos reviews que agradecer, por el momento no puedo agradecérselos como es debido ya que a causa de mi grandioso DON (soy muy torpe y despistada) me queme la mano, siii como lo oyen o leen me queme con agua hirviendo, no es tan grave pero no me deja hacer algunas cosas… como escribir… ahora mi primito lindo esta escribiendo esto… y menos mal que ya llevo varios cap adelantados por que sino imagínense….**

**Bueno dejo de atormentarlas con mis problemas y mil, mil gracias a:**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba****, ****Caltroga****, yumi_kamagatha, ****mariaelena83****, ****sandy-serena****, ****Hehra****, TrisChiba, ****Aiven Chiva****, ****midmoon85****, CHIBIUSA 87, ****liebende Lesung****, ariasserena, SAN**, ****SereyDarien****, ****MISS-ODANGO****, ****SwarthyAhome****, ****isa1181****, ****lues1000****, ****Susy Granger****, ****patty-moon-de-chiva****, ****Milenia Angels****, sailor lady.**

**Todos y absolutamente todos sus reviews me hacen muy feliz… por pequeñísimos que sean y eso de verdad no se ni como agradecérselos…**

**Para este cap. Les recomiendo una canción…**

_**El favor de la soledad - Gloria Trevi **_

**Escribí el cap con esta canción… Así que seria bueno que lo lean escuchándola…**

**Y A LEER…**

* * *

"**VIVIENDO CONTRA EL AMOR"**

_-suéltame imbécil –grito mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre._

_-¿deberás me creías tan imbécil como para dejar que me pegues?_

_-eres un… - y ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase y mucho menos pegarle a el pelinegro ya que este la había atrapado en lo que se convertiría en uno de los mejores besos de su vida._

_Un beso lleno de pasión, enojo, celos, rabia, posesión, y mucha, mucha necesidad por parte de ambos, un beso que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre._

_Serena podía sentir como Darien la besaba casi lastimándola, mordiendo desesperadamente sus labios con una fiereza y salvajismo que jamás pensó poseería el chico y lo peor fue que le gusto, tal vez era masoquista, pero le gustaba la forma en que Darien la besaba, dulce y salvaje a la vez._

_-esto… es solo… solo para qué aprendas como una mujer de verdad es besada._

_Y sin decir mas Darien salió de la biblioteca hecho una furia y completamente desorientado por lo que acababa de hacer, realmente había besado a serena… no podía, estaba mal, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, el no podía estar enamorándose de su hermanastra, eso seria fatal, simplemente fatal._

**8. Soledad.-**

Sola, jamás se imagino así… humillada, usada, simple, inmadura, pequeña, estúpida, pero sobre todo sola.

Y así era como se encontraba ahora, después de que el 'imbécil' de su hermanastro la dejara en aquella biblioteca, después de que el muy estúpido le había dado el mejor beso de su vida y se hubiera ido.

"_cobarde" _pensó la rubia mientras en su pequeña cabecita se iban formando uno y mil insultas que según ella le diría a penas lo viera.

No podía evitarlo, tenia que insultarlo, a pesar de estarla confundiendo tanto, a pesar de que habían vivido bajo el mismo techo durante algunos años, a pesar de que era su hermanastro, a pesar de que sus padres habían hecho hasta lo imposible por que se llevaran mejor no podía dejar de odiarlo.

Ella había sido muy feliz en su relación con Yaten, el la quería… de eso no había duda, pero siempre la sombra de su hermanastro la perseguía, siempre el tenia que arruinar todo. Era tan exasperante recordar que el troglodita de Darien los había interrumpido para luego darle el mejor beso de su vida y dejarle bien en claro que Rei era mucho mejor que ella, y que la veía como una simple niña.

No se dio cuenta en que momento había caído al piso de la biblioteca, como tampoco recordó en el momento en que las lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba mucho, era lo peor que le había pasado, y todo era culpa de su padre, solo el tenia la culpa. El que había decidido rehacer su vida, el que decidió casarse precisamente con Isbeth, y aunque tenia que aceptar que su madrastra no era tan mala como lo había imaginado, también debía aceptar que su hijo era lo peor que existía en el mundo, lo peor que existía en _su _mundo.

Serena lloraba de rabia, mientras sus frágiles manos se abrazaban así mismas, tratando de darse un poco de calor y olvidar aquellas palabras de Darien que no querían dejar su cabeza, aquellas palabras que se atravesaban como dagas en su ya herido corazón, y que se incrustaban en el haciéndole sentir el dolor mas fuerte que puede recibir una mujer.

"_tu no vales nada al lado de una verdadera mujer como Rei…" "Esto es solo para qué aprendas como una mujer de verdad es besada…" _se repetían una y mil veces en su cabeza, ¿De verdad el creía que Rei era mejor que ella? Tal vez tenía razón y su amiga era mucho más mujer que ella, pero no podía evitar llorar con más rabia al recordar que pérsicamente era aquel al que tanto odiaba el que le había recordado que tan solo era una niña.

Estuvo llorando durante mucho tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta que eran un poco mas de las dos de la madrugada decidió dejar de llorar como 'una niña' y enfrentar su realidad, realidad que solo tenía un nombre: Darien.

Se limpio el rastro de las pocas lagrimas que aun se le escapaban al recordar a su hermanastro y con toda la seguridad que pudo salió de la biblioteca.

Al parecer la fiesta ya había terminado y solo estaba Mina, Amy, Lita y los hermanos Kou limpiando el desastre causado por algunos chicos muy ebrios seguramente.

-¡Serena! –exclamaron todos a la vez, al ver llegar a su mas fiel amiga.

Serena pudo ver la preocupación en la voz de sus amigos, seguramente ya todos estarían enterados de el escándalo que le había hecho Darien al verla con Yaten a punto de hacer algo no muy decente. Fue entonces que se fijo en su enamorado y se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, traía un ojo completamente hinchado, que seguramente se pondría morado en algunas horas y el labio partido y se preocupo mucho.

-Yaten… ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto preocupada mientras se acercaba a el.

-Darien salió hecha una furia de la biblioteca y a penas lo vio se le hecho encima –respondió tímidamente Amy.

-Serena, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –interrogo Mina muy curiosa.

Serena dirijo su mirada hacia Yaten y este a través de la suya le confirmo que nadie a excepción de ellos dos y Darien sabia lo que había pasado en la biblioteca y serena se lo agradeció mentalmente.

-luego se los contare chicas –susurro- ¿Dónde esta?

Y no hubo necesidad de repetir la pregunta, todos sabían a quien se estaba refiriendo.

-Luego de que Yaten le diera unas buenas trompadas se fue con Rei –informo lita entusiasmada al recordar aquella pelea.

Sin saber por que a Serena le dolió mucho escuchar aquello, por un momento se sintió feliz al saber que Darien también había salido herido, pero al escuchar que se había dio con Rei pudo sentir claramente como si dos personas a la vez le estuvieran dando una gran patada en el estomago.

Dolida por saber aquello empezó a sentir como la humedad en sus ojos volvía a hacer aparición y decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación que sin saber por que la estaba lastimando.

-Yaten, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa? –Pregunto mientras inconscientemente se limpiaba una ligera lágrima que había caído.

-Por supuesto bombón… vamos –contesto mientras tomaba a Serena de la cintura para guiarla hacia la salida.

-Mina lo siento, por todo el desastre que causo…

-No te preocupes Serena, de todas maneras esto ya era un desastre –interrumpió mina.

Yaten llevo a la pequeña rubia hasta la puerta de su mansión y ella solo se despidió de el con una fingida sonrisa. Yaten supo entonces que las cosas jamás serian igual, algo había hecho Darien consciente o inconscientemente que había logrado acabar con aquella relación tan hermosa que tenia con Serena… y aunque oficialmente seguían siendo novios el sabia que ya nada podría ser igual.

Serena subió a su recamara lo mas deprisa que pudo, ya en su habitación nada ni nadie impidió que siguiera derramando aquellas lagrimas. Aun era algo ilógico que siguiera teniéndolas después de haber llorado durante tanto tiempo, pero en cierta parte lo agradeció, agradeció el hecho de que aun tenía las suficientes para descargar aquella rabia y aquel dolor que estaba desgarrando su pecho en esos momentos.

Por que serena ya no podía negarlo, ahora sumergida en su propia soledad podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, ahora podía decirlo sin temer a que la juzguen, ahora podía llorar sin que le hicieran preguntas, ahora podía aceptar que se moría de rabia, de celos al saber que Darien estaba con ella… con su mejor amiga, ahora en su soledad podía aceptar que le había encantado su beso y que le habían dolido sus palabras, ahora podía decir que estaba totalmente enamorada de su Hermanastro, del imbécil, troglodita, cavernícola, estúpido e inmensamente tarado de Darien.

Solo lagrimas y mas lagrimas caían en el rostro de aquella muchacha que en la soledad de su habitación había confesado su amor, en el rostro de aquella muchacha que estaba apunto de tomar una decisión, que cambiaria para siempre su vida y la de aquel que tanto amaba.

**0o0o0o0o0**

No podía creer lo que había hecho, el Darien Chiva se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y la había besado, aun molesto consigo mismo por sus acciones salió de la biblioteca, sabía que aquello traería grandes consecuencias, y sobretodo sabía que ella jamás le perdonaría por lo que le había dicho.

Aun lleno de furia llego hacia el salón infestado de jóvenes ebrios y otros que reían mientras bailaban muy juntos para su gusto, y entonces lo recordó, ella con el estúpido de su novio estaban a punto de… y la rabia volvió a el pero esta vez multiplicada.

Ni bien lo visualizo hablando con las chicas y sus estúpidos hermanos y sus instintos volvieron a desobedecer a su conciencia.

El golpe que le dio se escucho en casi toda la sala, deteniendo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor… un golpe al que le siguieron otros, sus puños y sus pies tomaban vida propia mientras trataba de descargar toda su furia contra aquel tipo que tuvo los suficientes pantalones para querer acostarse con _su_ Serena.

Aquella palabra dicha inconscientemente por el mismo fue lo único capaz de detenerlo. Su miedo mas grande estaba cobrando vida, sentía mas que simple cariño hacia su hermanastra y eso definitivamente estaba muy, muy mal.

-¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! –grito Yaten que de un solo puñetazo lo tumbo al suelo donde ahora el se desquito todos los golpes que el pelinegro le había dado.

-Déjalo Yaten, ¡Darien defiéndete! –Grito Mina al ver que el pobre Darien solo se dejaba golpear, no respondía, no se quejaba, no hablaba.

Seiya y Taiki fueron los que separaron a Yaten de Darien, ambos estaban malheridos, Yaten con un ojo que probablemente no tardaría en hincharse y un labio partido; mientras que Darien tenia una ceja ensangrentada y un profundo dolor en las costillas en donde el chico de hermosos ojos verdes le había golpeado.

-Darien que te pasa –regaño Rei a su amigo que sin motivo alguno había empezado a golpear a Yaten.

-Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a tocarla… ¡me escuchaste! –grito Darien furiosos mientras Rei lo agarraba del brazo temerosa de que se le volviera a echar encima a el menor de los Kou.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –respondió- Tu eres quien debe dejar de meterse en sus asuntos, No eres nada suyo ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Ella te odia! ¡No eres su hermano!

Y digan lo que digan aquello dolió, el sabia que serena lo despreciaba, pero no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estomago al oír que alguien le recordaba la verdad, aquella verdad de que el quiso interpretar como simple disgusto por parte de la rubia por las veces en que el la molestaba, aquella verdad donde ella lo odiaba tal y como lo había dicho Yaten.

-Rei me voy, ¿me acompañas? –rogo que nadie notara aquel tono de suplica, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y Rei siempre había estado ahí para el.

Llegaron a su departamento en el cual llevaba viviendo desde hace poco y se sentaron en su sofá en silencio, sumidos en el momento mas silencioso e incomodo el en que jamás habían estado.

-¿Quieres beber algo? –ofreció Darien como todo un caballero.

-¿quiero que me digas que es lo que te paso? –contra pregunto la morena.

-Encontré a Serena y Yaten apunto de… -ni siquiera podía decirlo, una furia crecía en el al recordarlo.

-¡Oh! Y te pusiste celoso –dijo Rei entendiendo ya lo que pasaba.

-¡Yo no me puse celoso! –Exclamó fuertemente- No tendría por que hacerlo.

Fue ahí donde recordó las palabras de Serena _"¡eso no es de tu incumbencia! a menos que… ¿no estarás celoso verdad 'hermanito'?" _Ella no era tan tonta después de todo, lo había descubierto incluso antes que el mismo.

-Darien por que sigues engañándote, primero aquellos de fingir que somos novios para hacerla enfadar.

-yo no lo hice por…

Pero Rei no lo dejo continuar.

-¿ahora me vas a decir que de verdad estas enamorado de mi? –pregunto molesta.

-Rei suponiendo que tengas razón, eso estaría muy mal –susurro derrotado.

-¿Por qué? Por que son hermanastros –se respondió ella misma- Darien estamos en pleno siglo XXI, aquello no es ningún impedimento.

-Ella me odia –suspiro- y no sabes cuanto.

-No lo creo, tu mismo te diste cuenta que se puso muy celosa al vernos juntos.

-¡No! Ahora si me debe estar odiando –Dijo con las sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto ahora si alarmada.

-Le dije que eras mucho mas mujer que ella, que solo era una niña jugando a los novios y luego la bese –conto mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba por completo en el respaldo del sofá- luego le deje bien en claro que era así como se besaba a una mujer de verdad.

-Oops –respondió Rei resignada.

-¿crees que…?

-No, jamás te lo perdonara –volvió a interrumpir- Conozco muy bien a Serena y le diste en lo que mas le duele: Su orgullo.

-Soy un idiota –se insulto el mismo.

-Lo eres –le apoyo Rei- Pero un idiota lindo y estoy segura que de acá a diez años ella te volverá a hablar.

-Gracias por tus palabras de aliento –Respondió irónico.

-Pero no debes preocuparte, ¡por que claro! tú no sientes nada serio por ella –dijo Rei mientras sonreía por la mueca de fastidio que estaba poniendo Darien.

-Yo nunca dije eso –respondió.

-¡Entonces lo aceptas! –exclamo contenta.

-Tampoco dije eso- dijo molesto.

-Darien déjate de jueguitos y dime de una vez lo que sientes por Serena –exigió Rei exasperada.

Darien por primera vez sonrió con mucha sinceridad.

Rei era una de sus mejores amigas, exactamente una de las pocas que tenia… desde que la conoció en la boda de su madre con Kenji se dio cuenta de la química que había entre ellos, y el hecho de que era amiga de Serena le gustaba aun mas, ya que la rubia ardía en cólera cada vez que los veía juntos y eso a el le causaba mucha gracia.

Ella no se había negado cuando el le pidió fingir una relación, tampoco le había pedido explicación por que tal vez ya se las imaginaba y el estaba muy agradecido por esos pequeños detalles que le demostraron la gran persona que era ella y la gran amiga que era con el.

Habían intentado una relación de verdad, no había por que negarlo, pero no había durado ni una semana… ellos no eran compatibles en el ámbito amoroso, ellos eran y serian siempre los mejores amigos.

-Darien contéstame –volvió a exigir.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Rei? –contesto con otra pregunta para desviar del tema a su amiga.

-¿Qué sientes por Serena? –pregunto esta, era obvio que tendría que responder, esta vez nadie podía salvarlo.

-Me enamore de ella –respondió mientras Rei llevaba ambas manos para tapar el gran grito de sorpresa y emoción.

-Lo sabia, Lo sabia –repetía una y otra vez con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero no puedo hacer nada –acepto con pesadez.

-¿Cómo que no? –Suspiro- claro que puedes… ¡lucha por ella!

-Rei te escuchas cuando hablas.

-Muy gracioso Darien Chiva –sonrió con falsedad- Pero hablo en serio

-Para empezar ella me odia…

-La conozco lo suficiente y te puedo asegurar que no te odia… tanto –agrego.

-Esta con Yaten…

-Tú eres mucho mejor.

-La herí con mis palabras…

-Otras pueden curar esa herida.

-¡Es mi hermanastra! –exclamo mortificado por la insistencia de la chica.

-No le veo ningún problema a eso –dijo muy confiada- Darien no serian ni la primera ni la ultima pareja de hermanastros que tienen una relación.

-Su padre no lo permitiría- volvió a poner escusas.

-Un padre quiere lo mejor para su hija, y tu eres lo mejor para Serena.

-Me mataría si se entera.

-Pues que no se entere –Entonces Rei se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde- piénsalo Darien, me tengo que ir por que si no mi abuelo será el que me mate a mi.

-¿Te llevo? –Pregunto.

-No, gracias… Mi chofer vendrá a penas lo llame –respondió contenta.

-Adiós Rei y gracias –Se despido mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta del apartamento.

-Darien pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré para escucharte.

-Lo se y gracias de nuevo…

Toda la noche le llevo a Darien analizar la situación, estaba claro que estaba completamente enamorado de su hermanastra… como también estaba claro que algo entre ellos era imposible; pero las palabras de Rei rondaban su cabeza dispuesto a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

"_Lucha por ella" _seria posible que existiera una mínima probabilidad de que ellos pudieran estar juntos, pues estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

¡Si!, Darien chiva jamás había sido un cobarde y ahora lucharía por lo que quería, por que si existía una pequeña, por mas pequeña que sea posibilidad de que Serena le correspondiera el lucharía, y todo daba a entender que era así y el nadaba en felicidad al pensarlo.

Ya no haría caso a los viejos prejuicios, ya no le temería a la reacción de sus padre, ya no le importaba que tuviera novio, ya no le importaba el hecho de que ella fuera su hermanastra, ahora lo daría todo, absolutamente todo por ella.

**0o0o0o0o0 **

En un gran despacho de la mansión Tsukino se encontraban una Serena con los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber estado llorando durante casi toda la noche y Kenji sentado en su gran e imponente escritorio.

-¿Qué querías decirme serena? –pregunto su padre preocupado por el aspecto que daba su pequeña hija.

-Papa… quiero irme a estudiar a Estados Unidos –Hablo lo mas claro posible, pero sin quererlo la voz se le quebró en media oración.

-¿Pero Serena? –dijo su padre preocupado por la decisión que estaba tomando su hija.

-Tu mismo me diste la idea, tu me lo propusiste hace algunas semanas –hablo en un tono de suplica, sabiendo que aquello era la única oportunidad de olvidarse para siempre de el.

-Pero tú te negaste rotundamente.

-Cambie de opinión –dijo segura.

-¿pero…?

-Por favor –suplico.

-Esta bien –Suspiro- te vas junto a Luna pasado mañana.

-Gracias… -agradeció la rubia mientras salía del despacho.

En aquel momento mientras cruzaba la gran puerta del despacho de su padre nadie noto la amarga lagrima que caía por el bello rostro de la primogénita de Kenji tsukino, como nadie supo el verdadero motivo por el que esta había tomado tal decisión.

Solo una sincera sonrisa bañada en lágrimas se aprecio en la pequeña rubia al ver el gran retrato de su madre que ocupaba gran espacio de la sala.

-Lo siento mamá, me enamore de la persona equivocada y ahora tiene que salir de mi vida lo quiera o no…

* * *

**Mil disculpas por lo errores y las faltas ortográficas… no tuve ni pude corregirlas y mi queridísimo primo que esta escribiendo esto tienes mas faltas que yo… ya llevo gritándole hace rato… jajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y también espero sus comentarios… mil beshos… y ya regreso pronto con nuevo cap. Eso se los aseguro… por que yo jamás abandono mis fics, solo me demoro tantito en actualizarlos… **

**Beshos… AngieShields.**

**P.D dejen reviews… xD**


	9. No a la eliminacion de fics!

**Hola a todos los que estén por ahí. Esta vez no les traigo un fic sino una carta abierta para todos aquellos que gusten leerla...y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y vuelvan a subirla. No solo a este foro sino a todos los que conozcan ya que en todos va a pasar lo mismo. Desde ya, gracias por pasar.**

**A continuación esta la carta abierta en ingles y luego de esta, la traducción en español**

**0**

0

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai-Rocketman1728-dracohalo117-VFSNAKE-Agato the Venom Host-Jay Frost-SamCrow-Blood Brandy-Dusk666-Hisea Ori-The Dark Graven-BlackRevenant-Lord Orion Salazar Black-Sakusha Saelbu-Horocrux-socras01-Kumo no Makoto-Biskoff-Korraganitar the NightShadow-NightInk-Lazruth-ragnrock kyuubi-SpiritWriterXXX-Ace6151-FleeingReality-Harufu-Exiled-crow-Slifer1988-Dee Laynter-Angeldoctor-Final Black Getsuga-ZamielRaizunto-Fenris187-blood enraged-arashiXnoXkami-Masane Amaha's King-Blueexorist-Nero Angelo Sparda-Uzunaru999-Time Hollow-g7dragon-Great Vampire-Shinso.-AmaneSaphire-alkiria Thrud-Usio-Amamiya-serenity Potter Moon-RubySaotom-Narutinachan-Lily Masen de Lioncourt-AngieShields


End file.
